School of the Arts
by WiseBlondeWarrior
Summary: The Academy for Talented Performers is very prestigious and they only accept the very best: Raksha Keller, ballet dancer, Maggie Neely, artist extraordinaire, John Quinn, top-notch actor. Throw in a beauty queen, a girl with a secret, and a boy with a dark past and things are bound to get interesting. R&R. ALL HUMAN!
1. The Underdogs

"I can't believe we were partnered," Maggie Neely scoffed as she got dressed. "It's not a picnic for me either."

Ash Redfern and Maggie Neely had to share a dressing room for their performance. She stripped off her t-shirt and settled for her yoga pants and sports bra to practice in.

"Ooo, Steely Neely's flashing some skin! Call the press! Or, better yet, Delos Williams," Ash teased. Maggie slammed her bag down and stomped to the stage. "Let's just get this over with."

The music started and they took their places on the black stage.

**Ash: **_"As he came into the window_

_It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!_

_He came into her apartment_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_

_She ran underneath the table_

_He could see she was unable_

_So she ran into the bedroom_

_She was struck down_

_It was her doom_

_Annie, are you OK?"_

**Maggie: **_"So, Annie are you OK?"_

**Ash: **_"Are you OK, Annie?"_

**Maggie: **_"Annie, are you OK?"_

**Ash: **_"So, Annie are you OK?"_

**Maggie: **_"Are you OK, Annie?"_

**Ash: **_"Annie are you OK?"_

**Maggie: **_"So, Annie are you OK?"_

**Ash: **_"Are you OK, Annie?"_

**Maggie: **_"Annie, are you OK?"_

**Ash: **_"So, Annie are you OK?"_

**Both: **_"Are you OK, Annie?"_

_Annie are you OK?_

_Will you tell us that you're OK_

_There's a sign in the window_

_That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_

_He came into your apartment_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet _

_Then you ran into the bedroom_

_You were struck down_

_It was your doom…"_

**Ash: **_"Annie, are you OK?"_

**Maggie: **_"So, Annie are you OK?"_

**Ash: **_"Are you OK, Annie?"_

**Maggie: **_"Annie, are you OK?"_

**Ash: **_"So, Annie are you OK?"_

**Maggie: **_"Are you OK, Annie?"_

**Ash: **_"Annie, are you OK?"_

**Maggie: **_"So, Annie are you OK?"_

**Both: **_"Are you OK, Annie?"_

**Ash: **_"You've been hit by…"_

**Maggie: **_"You've been hit by…"_

**Both: **_"A Smooth Criminal!"_

They were interrupted by the bell, signifying the next period. Ash told Maggie when the next practice was as she ran off to art. She handed her slip of paper to the teacher. The paper said that she was at practice for another class and that was why she was late. "Find a partner, Miss Neely." The only open was next to Delos Williams. She ignored her attire, the snickers and stares she got, and sat down anyways.

"Today, you will be doing an abstract piece. Pick three colors, a canvas, and splatter or paint your piece." Maggie pulled her iPhone out and plugged in her headphones.

She grabbed blue, green, and white for her colors. Her neighbor, a girl with fire red hair, had picked red, black, and purple. She picked up some red paint with her hand and flung it against her canvas. It looked like fun. Pretty soon, both of their canvases were covered in paint. The girl turned to Maggie and held out her colorful hand.

"Jez Nixon."

"Maggie Neely."

Suddenly, the back of Jez's head was bright pink. "Oops, my bad!" a girl said sarcastically. "I would really like to hit her in the face with a metal can, but I have to be civil. Principal says so." Jez growled. Instead of doing that, she walked over to the counter to find a paintbrush.

On the way, Iliana Dominick stuck her foot out so that Jez fell hard and her front got covered in blue paint. She marched back to her station, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. "Screw being civil," Maggie said, picking up her can of red paint.

She walked over and dumped the paint all over Iliana's platinum blonde hair. Iliana cursed and slapped Maggie hard.

"Do you know how hard it is to do my hair?"

"It's gonna be harder if you don't have any!" she yelled back, yanking on it so she fell to the ground.

What followed was not pretty and Iliana ended up with a bloody nose, bruises, and scratches. Maggie, however, and pushed back before any harm could come to her. "What is your problem?" Delos shouted. "Why are you getting involved? Your hair might get messed up," Maggie shot back.

She stomped out of the classroom to go and take a shower.

* * *

Mary-Lynette Carter sat in creative writing. It was a classroom that had no desks or chairs, so everyone sat on the white tile floor. Mare had her own private corner where she sat to write. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her notebook propped on them. "Hey," someone said. Mare looked up to see Hugh Davis standing above her.

"We need someone to grade our stories. Wanna trade?" Mare mumbled an agreement and handed him her notebook. His story was good. Really good. "Here you go." Mare handed him back his notebook.

"Did you like it?" he asked sitting down next to her. Mare nodded shyly. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. Mare shook her head again. She looked at him.

He had those timeless gray eyes that looked at her questioningly. "Oh, you're just shy." Mare smiled a little bit. "Well, don't be. I bet you're awesome. Tell you what: we'll go to the Sing Off."

"Together?"

"Together. And you'll sing a song and it's going to be epic and we're gonna be friends."

* * *

At lunch, the normal groups sat next to each other. The quiet group, Mare, Mark, Jade Redfern, Gillian Lennox, and Hannah Snow, sat with each other before three more people sat down: one steaming mad, one looking excited, and one looking stressed.

Maggie Neely was a regular for the quiet group, but Jezebel Nixon was in the outcasts. Everyone stopped talking as Hugh sat down. "Hey, Mary-Lynette."

Gillian ducked her head and used her hair to hide her face. Jade's jaw had dropped and Hannah reached across the table to push it back up.

"How does Hugh Davis know your name?" Jade stage whispered. "I told her my name. We are also going to the Sing Off together," he said. Everyone stared at Mare in amazement. "Can I come?" Maggie asked. Everyone chimed in, saying they want to go if Mare was going.

"Alright, but before the Sing Off, I need to go to theater to find out my role in our play. Wish me luck!"

* * *

Mare was early and the teacher had to run out to go get something done, so Mare was stuck for another twenty minutes humming to herself Mare decided to plug her iPod in.

"_We're driving slow through the snow_

_On fifth avenue_

_And right now radio is_

_All that we can hear…"_

She started dancing to the tune. She took ballet, contemporary, tap, and hip hop, but she preferred her freestyle dancing. She danced ballet for that song, because it matched the tune. She let her mind wander as she leaped, pirouetted, and twirled.

She didn't notice another figure enter the room and it wasn't her teacher. Mare had accidentally turned on her karaoke version, so she was also singing along.

"_I know you'll ask me to hold on_

_And carry on like nothing is wrong_

_But there is no more time for lies_

_Cause I see sun set in your eyes!"_

Mare went into repeat turns while holding her note, but that last time she whipped her head around, she saw him standing there and stopped. A

sh Redfern had been watching her dance. Even Mark didn't know she danced.

"Um…" Mare started, but she settled for ripping her iPod off the speaker and running out.

* * *

Ash had walked into theater early so he could look at the cast list. Instead there was the Carter girl dancing quite well, actually. Their play was a musical, and Ash wasn't interested so he was a techie. The cast list said that Blaise Harman was the lead and Mary-Lynette Carter was her understudy. Mary-Lynette was also the costume and makeup person. When class started, everyone took their seats and Ash noticed that Mary-Lynette sat as far away from him as possible.

_Great, now another person is scared of you._

* * *

Mare and Hugh walked onto the basketball courts. The people sitting in the stands were getting impatient for it to start and they pair went to sit in the front row. "You know what you're going to do, right?" Mare nodded unsteadily. "Get ready." After several performances, none of which seemed particularly important to Mare, the announcer asked for another volunteer. Mare and Tanya rushed up at the same time.

"Alright, ladies, what would you like to sing?"

"All That Jazz," Mare said quickly. "Okay. DJ, you heard the girl! Put it on!" Tanya looked back at the crowd.

"If anyone wants to help, they can join in."

**Mare: **_"Come on, babe, why don't we paint the town_

_And all that jazz_

_I'm gonna rouge my knees_

_And roll my stockings down_

_And all that jazz_

_Stop the car_

_I know a whoopee spot_

_Where the gin is cold_

_But the piano's hot_

_It's just a noisy hall_

_Where there's a nightly brawl_

_And all that jazz."_

Mare was actually dancing in public and showing the most popular girl in school! It was exhilarating. She could also feel a pair of eyes on her and she knew they belonged to Ash. _Wait, what?_

**Tanya: **_"Slick your hair_

_And wear your buckle shoes_

_And all that jazz_

_I hear that Father Dipp_

_Is gonna blow the blues_

_And all that jazz_

_Hold on, hun_

_We're gonna bunny hug_

_I bought some aspirin_

_Down at United Drug_

_In case you shake apart_

_And want a brand new start_

_To do that jazz!_

**Mare: **_"Find a flask_

_We're playing fast and loose_

_And all that jazz…"_

**Tanya: **_"Right up here_

_Is where I store the juice_

_And all that jazz…"_

**Mare: **_"Come on, babe_

_We're gonna brush the sky_

_I betcha Lucky Lindy_

_Never flew so high!"_

**Tanya: **_"Cause in the stratosphere _

_How could he lend an ear_

_To all that jazz…"_

**Mare: **_"No, I'm no one's wife_

_But, oh, I love my life!"_

**Both: **_"And all that jazz!"_

Tanya stood there breathing heavily and glaring at Mare who hadn't even broken a sweat.

"You are so going to regret doing that!"

"I'm really scared."

Mare returned to her seat to many stares, glares, and cheers. "We have a special challenge given to you by Morgead Blackthorn! Let the girls perform! Can we have a captain up here?" Jez ran out onto the courts immediately. Everyone knew about Jez and Morgead's "frienemy" relationship, so no one stopped her.

She whispered to the DJ and returned to the middle of the court.

**Jez: **_"I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out _

_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions-make no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time!"_

Two other girls stood up and started to come down the bleachers. The girl sliding down on the rail was wearing a baby blue t-shirt, black jeans tucked into brown leather boots, and a leather jacket. The girl walking down was wearing a white button up shirt open over a gray tank top, a black skirt that showed off her legs, and Converse shoes.

Rashel Jordan slid down the railing and landed gracefully and Raksha Keller ran up beside her.

**Keller and Rashel: **_"The best thing about being a woman _

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun!"_

**Keller: **_"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction…" _

**Thea, Poppy, and Mare: **_"Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!"_

The group of girls was growing more and more.

**Maggie: **_"The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_

_The chance to get out on the town…"_

Maggie skipped over to the bleachers and dragged out two more girls who were definitely unwilling. "Come on, it's not that bad!" she whispered in encouragement.

**Hannah: **_"We don't need romance-we only wanna dance_

_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun."_

**Thea: **_"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady!"_

**Keller: **_"Men's shirts-short skirts…"_

**Jez: **_"Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style!"_

**Poppy: **_"Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction!"_

**Mare: **_"Color my hair-do what I dare…"_

**Rashel:**_ "Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel…"_

**Hannah: **_"Man! I feel like a woman!"_

As they finished the bridge, they looked at Gillian who was standing off to the side. She smiled and sang the chorus in a voice no one knew she had.

**Gillian: **_"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!"_

Morgead stood off to the side, looking resigned. "You girls beat us, fair and square. I don't think we can live up to that." The girls cheered and let the DJ speak. "Now that that's over, we can announce our winner! My sidekick and I have voted and we think the winner is… Mary-Lynette Carter!" Mare laughed in shock.

"I guess the underdogs are stepping up this year!"

* * *

**Smooth Criminal- Glee Cast**

**I Hate This Part- Pussycat Dolls**

**Man! I Feel Like A Woman!- Shania Twain**

**Merry Late FestaChrismaHaunaKwanzaa!**

**Yes, this is being rewritten. I didn't like it the way it was, so I changed it. Things are going to get better and worse for different characters. Not all soulmates will date each other, so chill. It might be a while before my next update, because I have to recover from the damage that Les Misrables did to my soul. **


	2. The Black Swan

Mare was giddy as she walked into theater. She had gotten what she wanted. She was costume and makeup. She didn't really care about not getting Fantine in Les Miserables.

The cast list read:

**Jean Valjean- Thierry Descouedres**

**Javert- David Blackburn**

**Fantine- Blaise Harman**

**Cosette- Gillian Lennox**

**Marius- John Quinn**

**Thenadier- Morgead Blackthorn**

**Mme. Thenadier- Poppy North**

**Eponine- Rashel Jordan**

**Gavroche- Galen Drache**

**Enjolras- James Rasmussen**

**Costume and Makeup- Mary-Lynette Carter**

**Lights- Ash Redfern and Delos Williams**

**Music- Iliana Dominick and Raksha Keller**

**Stagehands- Thea Harman, Eric Ross, Hannah Snow, Jezebel Nixon, and Maggie Neely**

**Understudy: Fantine- Mary-Lynette Carter**

**Understudy: Jean Valjean- Delos Williams**

**Understudy: Eponine- Hannah Snow**

It was a pretty big list, but Mary-Lynette was happy with it. The extras would be played by other people in other classes. "Mary-Lynette, you need to take measurements of the class to find out their clothing sizes." Blaise was up first.

She kept saying that she was a size 4 in jeans. "I've seen the clothes you wear, Blaise. You are _not _a size four. Actually, you're a size six." Mare said briskly while snapping up her measuring tape. When she looked up at Blaise's face, she was surprised to see her crestfallen.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm a size ten. You're perfectly fine."

After all the measurements were done, Ash called her to the stage. "If you're not busy, we need your help to test the mics." He strapped a Velcro band to her waist and led a wire up and around her ear to her mouth.

"Don't you have Delos to help with this?"

"It takes more than two hands to calibrate the settings. Just go onstage and sing."

Mare stood awkwardly onstage. "Here, this might help!" Ash yelled from the back of the auditorium.

Music started and Mare sighed reluctantly.

"_There was a time when men were kind_

_When their voices were soft_

_And their words inviting_

_There was a time when love was blind…"_

The people from her class had gathered in the audience.

"_And the world was a song_

_And the song was exciting_

_There was a time_

_Then it all went wrong_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high_

_And life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_As they turn your dream to shame_

_He slept a summer by my side_

_He filled my days with endless wonder_

_He took my childhood in his stride_

_But he was gone when autumn came_

_And still I dream he'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed."_

The audience burst into applause as Mare ripped off the belt and the microphone. "That was awesome!" Ash shouted. "You didn't calibrate the mics," Mare said shortly into the mic. She ran off stage, grabbed her bag, and out of the auditorium.

* * *

Rashel had sighed when she saw the list. She had to pretend to be in love with John Quinn. That was stretching her acting abilities. _At least the Lennox girl has to live through this too. _

"Alright, let's run through the songs!" the teacher said. "Rashel, why don't you go first?" Rashel sighed as everyone turned to her. She grabbed her script as the piano began.

"_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me…"_

"A little more emotion," Galen said, trying to help. After a glare, she returned to singing.

"_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers."_

She had to get out of her head voice to hit the upcoming notes. Unfortunately, some emotion was finding its way into her mind. _Ugh, why me? _

"_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world will go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own."_

The class applauded and Rashel tried to look bored and uninterested. "Am I done?" The bell rang and when Rashel stood up, Quinn stopped her. "I know you don't like me and I don't like you but you are not purposely ruining this play." Rashel's cat green eyes looked over him.

"Don't tell me what to do."

* * *

As Keller got ready to leave, Iliana skipped up to her.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"What's your name?"

"Keller."

"Is that your real name?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to the mid semester dance?"

"No." The conversation dragged on and Keller hoped that she could find some way to escape.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Do you have a date?"

"No."

"Well, let's get you a date!"

"No."

"Alright, let's get you a dress!"

"Why?"

"Why not?" Keller sighed. Her one word responses weren't working anymore. "Why are you so intent on talking to me?" Iliana's violet eyes widened slightly. "Well, you never talk to anyone and you always look so alone. Do you want to go dress shopping or not?" Keller nodded briefly. "Great! I'll come and pick you up after school!"

* * *

"Do my ears deceive me? Is Jezebel Nixon really going dress shopping?" The words had been shouted in Jez's ear after theater. "Yep. Unfortunately, Morgy, you aren't one for dances, so you won't get to see me in my beautiful dress." Jez looked at Morgead and mentally cursed herself. _Stop staring at him! _

"But, yes, I am going dress shopping with Mare, Maggie, Thea, Poppy, and Gillian. Deal with it!" Morgead smiled and poked Jez's stomach, making her giggle. "That's not your usual group. Has someone not been getting enough sleep?" Jez smiled and her sliver-blue eyes lit up.

"I try to sleep, but then my ADHD kicks in and then one sheep, two sheep, cow, turtle, duck, Old McDonald had a farm, heeeeey Macarena!"

* * *

Iliana skipped to Keller's room and knocked on the door eagerly. Keller opened the door with bleary eyes and messed up hair. "Now?" she whined. Iliana looked over Keller and sighed unhappily. "We have about half an hour. You cannot go out looking like that!" The frail girl swept into the room and to the closet. She began looking through the clothes before picking out something that seemed to satisfy her. "Here we go! Keller, wake up!"

Keller had fallen asleep on her bed and when she was jolted awake, she made sprung up like she was about to attack someone. "Put it on." Keller sighed and grabbed the dress.

"Where else do we need to go?" Keller asked as she and Iliana walked across campus.

Keller had been ordered to put on a dress. (Which to her made no sense. They were going dress shopping after all.) The material was very red and very flowy. It was sleeveless as well. "We're going to pick someone up." Keller sighed and her breath showed in the air.

"Can I at least have a jacket or some leggings or something? It's freezing!"

"No."

Keller groaned dramatically as they approached the parking lot. "Now, you're not going to like who's driving us," Iliana warned as they rounded the corner. Galen stood at his car, obviously waiting for them. "Let's just go and hope no one I know sees us," Keller said hopefully.

* * *

Jez, Mare, Poppy, Thea and Gillian had arrived at the mall and headed for the first store they saw. "I don't want to put it on, Iliana!" they heard from the aisle over. Poppy bounced up to Keller and Iliana. "Hey, guys! What are you doing here, Keller?" Keller sighed in exasperation. "How does everyone magically know who I am? Who are you?" Poppy smiled and said everyone's name and then changed the subject and started gushing over the dress that Keller was holding. "Oh, hi, Galen." Galen, who had been in the background waved good-naturedly.

What followed was an awkward silence that was broken by Gillian singing quietly:

"_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X._

_With a dream and my cardigan."_

Thea smiled and without looking up from the dress rack, started singing along.

"_Welcome to the land of fame excess,_

_Am I gonna fit in?"_

Poppy jumped in eagerly with Mare, Jez, and Iliana providing backup and Galen beatboxing quietly.

"_Jumped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous!"_

It was at that point that everyone noticed Keller wasn't singing so the girls started dogging her.

"_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_And a Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on!"_

Keller looked at the girls and turned around, leaving a silence for about five seconds.

"_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like yeah_

_I'm movin' my hips like yeah_

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playin' my song_

_I know I'm gonna be OK_

_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, it's a party in the USA!"_

Everyone laughed as the song ended. "Ooo! Jez, this dress is perfect for you!" Poppy squealed while handing Jez a dress and shoving her inside the changing room.

She emerged in a knee length white dress that with gemstones leading down one side in a swirling pattern.

"You're welcome!" Poppy said smugly. Jez grabbed a pair of tall black heels and put them on. "Now I'm even taller." The girls basically skipped around the store picking out different dresses and Keller became a dress up doll. "Once, I get my dress, I'm leaving," Mare said absentmindedly.

She had grabbed two different dresses and was trying to decide between them. She took a picture and sent it to Jade. "Crap!" Thea was the first one to ask what was wrong. "I meant to send the photos to Jade, but I sent them to her brother on accident!" Six people stuck their heads out from behind the rack behind Mare. "Ash Redfern?" they all asked. "Yeah, and the text asked which one I should choose." In thirty seconds, her phone buzzed.

_The blue one. No contest. _

_Srry meant 4 jade._

There was no response after that, but Mare decided to take Ash's advice and wear the blue one that was mid-thigh, halter style, and hugged her body. "Later, guys!" Mare shouted while running out of the store, having gotten her white ballet flats and her blue mask.

Poppy had chosen a basic black dress, not wanting anything fancier, and matching heels and mask.

Thea had picked a green dress the swept around her body with black heels and a green mask.

Gillian picked out a purple and black dress that clung to her like a second skin, which was good. She was branching out.

Iliana chose a gaudy pink dress with matching heels, but a white mask. "I have to keep up my image," was her word on the subject.

Pretty soon it was just Galen and Keller. "Why are you still here?" Keller inquired. Galen shrugged. "I already got my tux and I promised Iliana that I wouldn't let you shop by yourself. Right now, I see the perfect dress for you and it's taking all my self-control to not throw it on you." Keller sighed and said with a bad British accent,

"Ooo, mock the alt girl, why don't you, Gavroche?" Galen laughed. It was a nice sound.

Galen walked over to the dress rack and pulled a dress out and leaned against the wall. He held the dress up by the hanger. It was black, sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline, and had a poofy skirt.

"You're trying to get me to wear a tutu?"

"You're a ballet dancer right? If you show up at the dance wearing this, guys will run over each other trying to dance with you." Keller took the dress and picked out some flats and got a black mask. On the way back, the drive was silent.

Keller reached for the door, but Galen grabbed her wrist. "I hope you'll wear the dress." Keller almost smiled. "I will and I'll look like the Black Swan while doing it. I'm not pretty enough though." Keller got out of the car and Galen rolled down the window.

"I think you'll be the most beautiful Black Swan there ever has been."

Keller tried to convince herself that Galen was just joking, but why were her muscles pulling her mouth into a smile and her heart pushing extra blood to her cheeks?

* * *

**I Dreamed A Dream- Fantine or Anne Hathaway**

**On My Own- Eponine or Samantha Barks**

**Party in the USA- Pitch Perfect Edition**

**Iliana is nice after all? Gasp! Blaise is self concious? Gasp! Keller is a ballet dancer? Gasp! Rashel can sing? Gasp!**

**Yes, they are performing Les Miserables. I like it. So what? Sorry, for the mostly dialogue in here. I swear, one chapter will be dedicated to the character's thoughts only. I might not update too often because of school and henceforth. **

**If you have a complaint about the cast list, go ahead and complain. Nothing's changing. I put them like that, so deal with it!**

**Make sure to read these things,**

**~Warrior**


	3. Mary-Lynette's Underwear

Early the next morning, Rashel had been wandering aimlessly around the school before she decided to visit the music room. When she walked down the hall, piano music could be clearly heard. She rounded the corner and peeked into the music room. A boy was sitting a grand piano with his back facing the door. His pale hands flew over the keys effortlessly in a tune that Rashel knew instantly.

She heard his voice carry out over the room.

"_'Cause I got some intuition_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction_

_You got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling can I get a break, some how_

_Could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_(Ba da da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again…"_

Rashel joined in and when she did his hands didn't falter.

"_It's like a hurricane_

_Speed train_

_She's a moving car_

_Go catch her in the fast lane_

_Oh I gotta know_

_Can I keep up with her pace?_

_Kickin' into gear when I see that face_

_You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one_

_That can make a storm cloud break_

_Pulling out the sun_

_And I can't get caught in the rain_

_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

_'Cause I got some intuition_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction_

_You got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling can I get a break, some how_

_Could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh_

_(Ba da da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_'Cause you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again…"_

**Both: **_"Because we only have one life_

_The timing and the moment_

_All seem so right_

_So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

_Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)"_

Rashel moved closer to the boy while singing the octave above him and was tempted to sit down on the piano bench with him.

"_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_(Ba da da)_

_I gotta feel like it don't make sense_

_'Cause you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_(Ba da da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_'Cause you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again."_

Quinn turned around to see Rashel leaning against the wall. "I didn't know you could play piano," she remarked. "I can do a lot of stuff. Ignoring my family a talent honed by many years though." Rashel's eyes cast downwards.

"I don't have any family to ignore. My mom and my little brother were killed when I was young and my dad was in the Army. I still need to find out who killed them." Quinn felt a surge of sympathy. He suddenly wanted to draw that girl into his arms and kill whoever made her feel that way. "I, um… I've got to go," Rashel said quietly, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you in theater."

She left leaving Quinn with nothing but a piano and his strange feelings for that girl.

* * *

Gillian knocked on Mary-Lynette's door. "Mare?" Gillian entered the dorm to see Mare lying on her bed with her head resting on a sketchpad surrounded by drawings and a clothes rack on the other side of the dorm. "Mare!" Mare's blue eyes opened and she shot straight up. Her dark hair was in tangles and her clothes were disarrayed. "Come on! You're supposed to get the clothes ready so we can start dress rehearsals!" Mare got up, pulled on a jacket and her slip on shoes, and rolled the clothes rack out. "We can take the… elevator," Mare said through a big yawn.

Once they got to the Black Box (the theater room is painted and tiled completely black), Mare started handing out costumes. "Okay, let's go in cast order. Thierry, here is the slave costume, mayor costume, and traveling costume." Blaise looked at Mare bitterly. "Why does Thierry get three costumes?" "Because he's Jean Valjean. David, here's your costume for Javert. Blaise, your work costume and your other one. Gillian, your little girl dress, the meeting Marius dress, and wedding dress."

Poppy was ecstatic about her costume. It was a red dress that poofed up at the bottom, looking much like an old time bartender's dress.

"Here, Blaise, I don't think you have this on right," Mare commented. The work dress wasn't meant to hug Blaise's curves, and it didn't, but it was too loose. "Did you fasten it right in the back?" Mare asked, kneeling down to check. Blaise merely nodded.

"Well, take it off and let me take another measurement of your waist."

"No."

"Why not?" Blaise looked around defensively. "I'm around a bunch of boys!" Mare stood up. "That's no reason. Just take off the dress!" Mare unzipped it from the back swiftly and the dress fell off of Blaise, but just her top half. Beneath her dress, Blaise's ribs were clearly visible and her spine stood out.

"I said I didn't want to take the dress off," she growled before pulling her dress back up and storming out.

* * *

"So, when do I get to see the dress?" someone asked Mare. She almost dropped her notebooks from the surprise she got when she looked up and saw Hugh Davis's gray eyes staring into her blue ones. "What dress?" she asked as she picked her things up. "Your dance dress. The one you bought with your money while your friends were around. When do I get to see it?" Mare shrugged and turned away. "Maybe never," she replied breezily over her shoulder.

Hugh laughed and walked away while still wondering about her dress.

* * *

Hannah walked to her locker to retrieve her paints for the background for the play. Hannah grabbed her paints, tried to balance them in her arms, and close her locker. She managed to close her locker, but one of her paint bottles dropped to the floor. "Here you go," someone said. Hannah grabbed the tube of pink paint from the hand of Thierry Descouedres. "Thanks!" she said as she walked on.

"Hey, Hannah! Are those the paints for the backdrop?" Thea asked on the way to theater. Hannah nodded while handing the blonde the paintbrushes so she could lighten her load. "Do you know who that was?!" Thea asked excitedly. "Who?" Hannah responded. Thea motioned behind them. "That was Thierry Descouedres!" Hannah's gray eyes peered at Thea who was looking flustered.

"Who?"

* * *

After school hours, in the weight room, Rashel pounded furiously at a punching bag. She was clad in a tank top and athletic shorts with bandages wrapped around her knuckles to prevent them from further damage. Her muscles screamed obscenities at her and sweat poured down her back but she ignored both of those things. She sat down on a bench and unwrapped her bandages.

She put on a skimpy shirt, jean shorts, and a pair of heels. Rashel put her hair down and walked outside while wrapping her trench coat around herself. She walked to her off campus apartment where she lived with her "parents."

* * *

"Yeah, I'm rooming with Jez and Delos now," Quinn said into his phone.

"Alright, well, have fun! Be good."

"I will."

"Did you remember…?"

"Hey, hang on. I've got to go."

"Why?"

"Because. Talk to you later."

"You should stop by sometime and see Garnet. She likes you, you know."

"Yeah, whatever. Later, Hunter."

Quinn had spotted a figure in the distance with black hair streaming out behind her. He jogged closer to the girl before he figured out who it was. "Hey, Rashel!" he yelled from his distance. Rashel looked behind her and started running. "Wait!"

Rashel stopped at a street corner and took off her heels so she could continue running. Quinn had caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "I just wanted to say hi," he said out of breath. Rashel struggled against his grip. "Go away! You should never have come here!"

"Someone bothering you, Rashel?" Rashel turned sharply to see Pierce Holt standing at the corner. His lanky form was leaned up against the building and his cold eyes stared at the couple. "No, he's just a customer," Rashel said carelessly. Quinn jerked back in surprise. Customer for what?

"He's just leaving. Come on, Pierce." Rashel turned and walked around the corner. Pierce waved a slender hand at Quinn before following Rashel.

* * *

"Thanks for the save back there," Rashel said quietly. "You should take a day off." Rashel's head jerked up to stare into Pierce's blue eyes. "The streets will still be there on Monday. I promise. Why don't you come to my apartment? I know how much you hate your own." A small smile tugged at the girl's lips. "I would like that."

Pierce held out his arm and Rashel took it as they walked to Pierce's apartment.

* * *

"Ash, can I get you in here real quick?" Mare asked. He abandoned Delos at the sound board to see what Mare needed. As he entered the dressing room, he caught sight of Mare and covered his eyes.

"God, Redfern, open your eyes!"

"Not until you put some clothes on!" Ash peeked through his fingers at Mare because… wow, did she look good. She was only wearing a black bra and black underwear with her hands on her hips and staring at Ash disapprovingly. "I need your help." Ash dropped his hands but apparently found his shoes very interesting.

"I need you to help me get this dress on. It's the end scene dress for Fantine." She held up a white dress made of flowy material. "Well, why are you putting it on?" Mare shook her head and sighed. "I just need you to zip it up and make sure it looks good." She put the dress on and Ash zipped up the back.

"So?" It took a moment for Ash to realize that Mare was talking to him. He looked at her and nodded. Her hair contrasted greatly with the dress, but that made it look even better. "You look good." Mare smiled warmly. "Delos is calling your name. You'd better go." Ash smiled one last time and exited the dressing room.

"What were you two doing in there?" Delos asked. Ash shrugged. "She just asked me to zip up her dress."

Never would he tell another soul that he knew that Mary-Lynette Carter wore black underwear.

* * *

**Love Like Woe- The Ready Set (Piano cover by Ray Mak)**

**Only one song in this chapter? Sacrilage! Lies! Blasphemy! This is really kind of quick paced and skips around a lot. So, here's the timeline:**

**Rashel and Quinn: Before school**

**Hannah and Thierry: During school**

**Mare and Blaise: Same time**

**Rashel and Quinn: Nighttime**

**Mare and Ash: The next day**

**If you have any questions, leave them in the reviews and I will create a new author's note at the top just for you guys! I might not update as often as I have been because school just started but I am open to take your song requests and update once every week.**

**See you later!**

**~Warrior**


	4. This is The New Year

"Poppy, wait up!"

"Catch me if you can, Jamie!"

Poppy ran far in front of James across the campus.

"Come on! Slow down!" James yelled after her. Poppy looked back for about five seconds and slammed into someone. "Oh, sorry!" The boy got up, holding a schedule.

"Do you know where the theater room is? I have it this period." Poppy perked up. "We're going there right now! Come on!" She grabbed the guy's hand and dragged him to the Black Box.

They burst in on Gillian getting her makeup done. Mare was brushing makeup on Gillian's face.

"Alright, go see Ash and he'll put on your mic pack." Mare got up from her kneeling position to see Poppy with a boy. "Hi." Mare stuck out her hand for him to shake. "So, what play are we doing?" Mare led him to the auditorium.

Ash spoke into a wireless mic. "Alright, Quinn. You're good to go! Come out on stage, Rashel!" Rashel walked out grudgingly.

Her feet were bare and her hair was tangled and her dress was tattered.

**Quinn: **_"In my life_

_She has burst like the music of angels_

_The light of the sun_

_And my life seems to stop_

_As if something is over_

_And something has scarcely begun!_

_Eponine_

_You're the friend who has brought me here_

_Thanks to you I am one with the gods_

_And Heaven is near!_

_And I soar through a world that is new that is free!"_

Rashel hung back by the edge of the stage like she was supposed to. Quinn ran ahead and Gillian appeared.

**Rashel: **_"Every word that he says is a dagger in me!_

_In my life_

_There's been no one like him anywhere_

_Anywhere, where he is..._

_If he asked... I'd be his…"_

The boy leaned over to Mare and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle.

Ash looked on with envy but turned back to the performance.

**Both: **_"In my life_

_There is someone who touches my life…"_

**Quinn:**_ "Waiting near…"_

**Rashel:**_ "Waiting here…"_

Quinn approached Gillian eagerly. "Man, he's a good actor!" Mare commented quietly. The boy nodded appreciatively.

Ash looked back again, this time sadly.

**Quinn: **_"A heart full of love_

_A heart full of song_

_I'm doing everything all wrong_

_Oh God, for shame_

_I do not even know your name_

_Dear Mademoiselle_

_Won't you say?_

_Will you tell?"_

**Gillian: **_"A heart full of love_

_No fear, no regret…"_

**Quinn: **_"My name is Marius Pontmercy…"_

**Gillian:**_ "And mine's Cosette…"_

"Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Jeremy Lovett." Mare smiled. "Mine's Mary-Lynette."

Ash's hands clenched into fists at his sides.

**Quinn:**_ "Cosette, I don't know what to say…"_

**Gillian:**_ "Then make no sound…"_

**Quinn: **_"I am lost."_

**Gillian: **_"I am found!"_

**Quinn: **_"A heart full of love…"_

**Rashel: **_"He was never mine to lose…"_

Ash wasn't an expert, but when Mare's eyes lit up like that, he knew that she was long gone.

**Gillian: **_"A heart full of you!"_

**Rashel: **_"Why regret what cannot be?"_

**Quinn: **_"A single look and then I knew."_

**Gillian: **_"I knew it too!"_

**Rashel: **_"These are words he'll never say_

_Not to me…"_

'_Can I get just one chance to hang out with her?' _Ash thought.

**Quinn: **_"From today…"_

**Rashel: **_"Not to me_

_Not for me."_

**Gillian: **_"Every day…"_

**All: **_"For it isn't a dream (His heart full of love)_

_Not a dream after all! (He will never feel this way.)"_

During all of this, the two girls who ran the music had been watching. One of them at least.

"Keller, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Iliana asked. Keller was absentmindedly playing with a feather in the air. "No, I'm probably not." Iliana's purple eyes lit up anyways. Keller sighed and stopped the music as Mare spoke into the mic.

"Okay, that was great. Now can we get Thierry up there for his scene with Blaise?" Thea cleared her throat gently before continuing. "Blaise isn't here. You're going to have to do it." Mare put a hand over her eyes and marched off to the dressing room. Someone touched Ash's shoulder and he jumped.

He turned to see the light hair and purple eyes of Iliana Dominick. "Yes, Blondie?" he asked. Iliana smiled slightly and nodded her head in the direction that Mare went. "Is it that obvious?" Ash mumbled as he walked away.

Mare had already gotten into her red dress and was brushing dark makeup on her face to make her cheekbones look more prominent. She saw Ash in mirror and smiled slightly. "Are you stalking me?" she asked while adding white coloring to her face. Ash shook his head but smiled just the same. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage before it could run away.

"Do you want to catch a movie tomorrow?" Mare didn't stop or falter in her actions. "I can't. I'm working on a creative writing project with Hugh."

Ash ducked his head and walked out.

* * *

Rashel was walking outside the auditorium after her performance.

"Hey, we need to talk."

"No, we don't."

Rashel knew who it was. She didn't have to turn around to know that Quinn was chasing after her.

"Leave me alone."

"I want to know what happened with you and- hey, wait!" Rashel quickened her pace and turned another corner. Quinn grabbed her arm.

"I swear, if you don't let go of me, I will punch you in the face!" she growled.

Quinn let go and watched Rashel storm away.

* * *

_Rashel sat in Pierce's car while the radio played an overused song. "Thanks for the save back there," she commented quietly. Pierce nodded his head. "So, was he a customer?" Rashel shook her head and continued to stare out of her window. _

_"He's a guy from school. He followed me. It's no big deal." _

_"It seemed like a pretty big deal to him." Rashel noticed that they had stopped at Pierce's apartment building. She thanked him for the ride and started to get out of the car. Pierce grabbed her wrist and said, "Why don't you stay the night? You live off campus anyways." __Rashel nodded and walked up to the door with him. _

_She entered his small living room and was shocked to see canvases. "You paint?" He nodded and took the sheet off of one. "I painted this one after I met you." _

_It was Rashel, but her profile, and she was looking down and smiling slightly, like she always did when she was happy. They'd never been great friends but they had an unspoken agreement: Pierce didn't tell anyone about Rashel working the streets and Rashel didn't tell anyone where Pierce lived._

_ Rashel smiled in her slight way again as Pierce grabbed a blanket and settled down on the couch. "You can take my bed. I don't mind." Rashel started to head into the bedroom but stopped. _

_"Why are you being so nice to me? We're not exactly best friends." Pierce shrugged and moved so that the dark blue blanket covered him more. "It's a rough world out there. I figure everyone could use a little help." Rashel nodded once more and walked into the bedroom. _

_It was plain, save for a picture on his dresser. _

_It was picture of an eleven year old Pierce and a ten year old Jezebel Redfern. Rashel smiled again before climbing under the warm comforter. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow._

* * *

Happy moments were happening all around in celebration of the New Year.

"_Another year, you made a promise_

_Another chance to turn it all around…"_

Poppy snuggled farther under her blanket on the couch next to James. They were both watching Mean Girls while sharing a bowl of popcorn.

"_And do not save this for tomorrow_

_Embrace the past and you can live for now_

_And I will give the world to you…"_

Mare was sitting in a restaurant with Jeremy, Mark, Jade and Ash. Ash tried to shoot his straw wrapper at Jade, but missed and hit Mare, which led to a straw-sword battle.

"_Speak louder than the words before you_

_And give them meaning no one else has found…"_

Thea entered the vet and clocked in. She walked to the back to feed the pets and saw Eric feeding the new Labrador they had gotten. "Hey, you work here now?" Thea asked. "Yeah. I absolutely love animals." Thea smiled before continuing her work.

"_The role we play is so important_

_We are the voices of the underground_

_And I, I will give the world to you…"_

Gillian entered the elevator and saw David pushing his button impatiently. She quietly moved over and pressed the close doors button and his floor number and the elevator moved on without any more stops. "How did you do that?" She shrugged and said quietly, "I know a few things," before getting off of the elevator.

"_Say everything you've ever wanted_

_Be not afraid of who you really are…"_

Rashel was stretching her muscles in the dance room while getting ready to run through her routine. Quinn entered halfway through her routine and put a slip of paper on her bag and left. She read the words: _Good job yesterday. You're a great performer._

"_Cause in the end we have each other_

_And that's at least one thing worth living for_

_And I, I will give the world to you…"_

Thierry approached his locker. He opened it and a note fell out.

_I'm gonna get you back, Jez! –Hannah. PS. If this isn't Jez, sorry! _

He put the note in his pocket and continued to wonder who Hannah was and why she sounded so familiar.

"_A million suns that shine upon me_

_A million eyes, you are the brightest blue…"_

Jez stood just inside Morgead's doorway with the lights off. The rest of the gang was hiding. When Morgead entered and turned the lights on, he was bombarded with cries of, "Surprise!" "Happy birthday!" and glitter and confetti. (Courtesy of Thistle.) Jez brought out the cake and lit the candles.

"_Let's tear the walls down that divide us_

_And build a statue strong enough for two…"_

Maggie brushed off her hands and looked at her backdrop satisfactorily. Her brow creased in frustration when she saw that tiny little flaw that she wasn't tall enough to reach. "Need some help?" Delos approached Maggie so she could climb onto his shoulders. "Thanks."

They both fell over and into the buckets of paint. Instead of getting mad, Delos laughed. It was a nice sound.

"_I pass it back to you_

_And I will wait for you…"_

Keller bit her thumb as she looked at her reflection. Galen was right. She looked smoking in that dress. She put on the mask and sighed. She looked less like a graceful swan and more like a panther. The fight went out of her eyes the longer she stared at herself. _Maybe he's right. Just maybe._

"_Cause I would give the world…"_

Poppy laughed hysterically and James smiled at the movie.

"_And I would give the world…"_

Ash plucked a straw wrapper out Mare's hair.

"_And I would give the world…"_

Thea sat on the floor with Eric and the Labrador puppy.

"_And I would give the world…"_

Gillian exited the elevator as David stared after her.

"… _To you."_

Rashel twirled across the room with Quinn's note on her mind.

"_This is the new year!"_

Hannah smiled as she started to rub the paint off of her face.

"_This is the new year!"_

Morgead blew out his candles.

"_A new beginning_

_You made a promise!"_

Maggie laughed at the pink paint covering Delos's hair.

"_You are the brightest_

_We are the voices_

_This is the new year!"_

Galen's phone buzzed: _Thanks for the dress advice._

"_We are the voices_

_This is the New Year_

_A new beginning!"_

Everyone danced around onstage instead of getting ready for dress rehearsal.

"_You made a promise_

_We are the voices_

_This the new year!"_

* * *

**In My Life/A Heart Full of Love- Les Miserables Soundtrack**

**This is The New Year- Glee Cast (Because I couldn't find another version)**

**SECOND CHAPTER OF 2013! WOOHOO! **

**I know I haven't updated in a long time. I've been grounded. Sorry. I also got my Dauntless Manifesto necklace in today. *Squeal* There are a lot of things going on.**

**I _will _have a chapter for Valentine's Day. I promise. How many of you are going to have a Valentine? Not me! I can't date the internet or my books.**

**See you all February 14th!**

**~Warrior**


	5. Lock Ins and Confidence

"Singing Valentines?" Keller asked. The theater teacher nodded. "This is ridiculous!" Rashel said. Eric shrugged."I don't know. It doesn't seem so bad." Morgead elbowed him and said, "That's because you're a huge romantic!"

Keller rolled her eyes. "You're also going to be making money from them. Students are going to pay you money to deliver songs to their valentines." Ash raised an eyebrow. "It suddenly doesn't sound so bad." Ash cast a glance over at Mare who was sitting with Jeremy and Ash's heart dropped.

"You won't be required to tell the receiver the sender's name so there's no embarrassment. You may begin!"

* * *

"You want us to sing to him?" Maggie asked. Thea nodded. "It's his favorite song." Galen raised an eyebrow. "How exactly do you know that?" A light pink blush covered Thea's cheeks. "We work the night shift at the animal shelter." Quinn raised his hand and said, "Can I opt out of this?" Maggie and Poppy glared at him.

"This is sweet. Now suck it up and do it! You can serenade Rashel later," Hannah said. James laughed as Quinn blushed.

"W-What? I do not like Rashel! What gave you that idea?" The group was still teasing Quinn as they went to go have lunch.

* * *

Galen and Eric were best friends so it was easy to get him to sit with Galen at lunch in the outdoor pavilion. Hannah, Maggie, and Poppy sat at the next table over, with empty red cups in front of them. Quinn was sitting on the steps that led up to the main campus. James sat with him while tuning his guitar. Galen nodded at the girls. They flipped their cups over and began hitting them against the table rhythmically. James started to play his guitar and Quinn drummed on the concrete steps with a pair of drumsticks.

**Galen: **_"So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent,_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_

_Right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check…"_

Eric smiled as Galen got up and started walking towards the girls.

**Poppy: **_"I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_Cause after all,_

_This city never sleeps at night…"_

**Quinn: **_"It's time to begin, _

_Isn't it_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Oh, don't you understand_

_I'm never changing who I am!"_

Hannah walked over to where a couple of girls were playing double dutch. She jumped in and started doing tricks while she sang.

**Hannah: **_"So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sell_

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_

_Right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check…"_

**James: **_"I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_Cause after all,_

_This city never sleeps at night."_

Maggie was gathering everybody into a circle where they beat on the cups and clapped in a set rhythm.

**Maggie: **_"It's time to begin,_

_Isn't it_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Oh, don't you understand_

_I'm never changing who I am!"_

**Hannah: **_"It's time to begin, _

_Isn't it_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Oh, don't you understand_

_I'm never changing who I am_

**Galen: **_"This road never looked so lonely (lonely)_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly (slowly)_

_To ashes, to ashes…"_

**James, Quinn, and Poppy: **_"It's time to begin, _

_Isn't it_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now, don't you understand_

_I'm never changing who I am…"_

**All: **_"It's time to begin, _

_Isn't it_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Don't you understand_

_I'm never changing who I am!"_

Poppy skipped up to Eric and whispered in his ear. Eric smiled widely and said, "Thank you! You're the best!" He gave her a kiss on her forehead and ran off. "What'd you tell him?" Quinn asked.

"If I told you where would the fun be?"

* * *

"You know, this wouldn't be so hard if you stepped in someone else's shoes," Galen commented when he found Keller furiously pacing in the courtyard during lunch. Keller connected her stormy gray eyes with his brilliant golden-green ones for just a second.

"What wouldn't be so hard?"

"Finding a song." Keller stopped pacing and sat on a bench.

"If I could find the perfect song, I would dedicate it to you," Galen said before turning and walking away, leaving Keller dumbstruck on the bench.

* * *

Gillian approached Jez hesitantly. "Hey, Lennox. What's up?" Jez asked. Gillian looked Jez over and took in her disheveled appearance. "Oh, that's why! You and Morgead had a fight." Jez jerked her head up and stared into Gillian's purple eyes. "What do you know about that?" Gillian shrugged nonchalantly. She grabbed Jez's wrist and dragged her to the auditorium.

"No, I don't wanna go!" Jez whined. Gillian sat her down in the front row and told to her to wait.

Gillian appeared on stage as a guitar started.

**Gillian: **_"Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again…"_

"_'Cause we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_Yeah you got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you!"_

"_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way I found out_

_I'm nothing without you!"_

"_'Cause we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_Yeah you got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you!"_

_Would Morgead really send this to me? _Jez wondered.

"_Being with you is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh Yeah…"_

Of course he would. He was Morgead, after all.

"_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow_

_Yeah you got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you!" _

The music faded away as Jez got out of her seat and ran up to hug Gillian. "Morgead says, 'Happy Valentine's Day.'" Jez smiled widely at Gillian who ducked her head to hide behind her hair. "Come here. You did something nice for me, so I'm going to do something nice for you."

Ten minutes later, Gillian's white-blonde hair was tied in a side braid with a flower in her hair. "You look really pretty with your hair out of your face." Gillian smiled and ducked her head. Jez put a hand under Gillian's chin.

"Chin up, back straight, and eyes straight ahead."

Gillian smiled again and the two girls parted ways.

* * *

Thea ran up to Poppy and whispered in her ear before running off. Poppy ran to Iliana and repeated the message. Iliana went to Keller who passed the message onto Rashel. Rashel passed it on to Mare and Jade and Jade told Jez and Jez told Maggie and Maggie told Gillian. Gillian took on the job of telling the boys.

"Yes! Lock ins are so much fun!" Ash said when Gillian told him. "Oh, and Lennox… you should wear your hair like that more often." Gillian blushed and ran off. She was getting so many compliments. They were from people she knew though, so they counted for at least a little bit.

Gillian went up to David's door and knocked on it. He answered the door with blurry eyes and pajama pants on. Gillian stammered for a little bit before saying,

"The theater kids are having a lock in tonight from six to noon." David nodded before focusing on Gillian herself. What he saw was a petite girl with white blonde hair in a long braid with a light pink blush spread over her cheeks and her eyes the color of violets.

"Y-yeah. Sounds good." Gillian smiled and started running away to tell other people.

She saw the way David stared at her and she blushed even harder as a smile wound its way across her face.

* * *

Poppy practically bounced into the Black Box. All the girls had spread their sleeping bags out on the floor. "Where are the guys?" Poppy asked. Thea nodded towards the door. "They're out getting Chinese food." Poppy spread out her white sleeping bag and settled in. She cast a glance over at Keller who was playing with a strand of her hair.

Keller was dressed in a black tank top and purple shorts with "DANCE" written across the butt. "It's all I had. Don't look at me like that, Poppy," she snapped. Poppy smirked and turned to Rashel who was wearing and overlarge red t-shirt and black yoga pants. Poppy herself was in a pair of gray sweatpants and a pink t-shirt.

"How do you do those turns?" Hannah asked Keller. Keller got up, stretched like a cat, and put on a pair of ballet slippers. "You brought those in your bag?" Jez asked with a grin. "Shut up." Keller demonstrated a few of her pump turns and invited Hannah to try. She fell over after her second turn.

The girls giggled, including Hannah, but didn't make any judgment. During that time, someone had turned on a song that Iliana started tapping her foot to.

"_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love (love) _

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it…"_

Gillian started smiling as she started singing along and Poppy started dancing to the song. All the girls were eventually singing along by the chorus and jumping around like idiots.

"_Come on, come on _

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on _

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on _

_Cause everybody's after love!"_

As the song ended, the girls all laughed and sat down.

"Food's here!" James announced walking in with a huge box in his hands. "Ooh!" Poppy squealed, getting up. She ran over, looked over the white boxes, and took one. "So what did we miss?" James asked.

"Keller just did some pump turns. She does ballet." Keller buried her face into her black pillow so her groan was muffled.

"Oh, we already knew," David commented. "You walk just like a ballet dancer." Quinn smiled wickedly. "Care to demonstrate?" Keller sighed and got up.

"It's contemporary and acrobatic and it's the only routine I can think of right now," Keller protested. She grabbed something white from her bag and left to change.

* * *

When she came back, they all headed to the auditorium through the back door of the Black Box. Keller had her hair up in a bun and was dressed in a white halter dress that had a leotard under it and her ballet slippers were still on, even though they were black. The music started and Keller started dancing.

She started in a bent position and when the piano started, she straightened up and kicked her foot out behind her. She grabbed her leg and pulled it up vertically. She pirouetted and leaped a fair distance before settling down gently. She spun as she landed. She did more turns to her original spot and swept her leg up in a wide kick. She leaped again and grabbed her leg once more and turned while keeping her leg off the ground. She bent her leg behind her, almost to her head, and slowly straightened it out. She walked a couple of steps and flipped without using her hands. She did five pump turns and a kick before spinning to a kneeling position on the floor. She did a front kick over with her forearms on the ground. She then did a back kick over, just as gracefully. She stood up, did five pump turns, and ended with her left foot behind her right one and her head bowed.

Everyone clapped wildly at the end. Keller marched off the stage and sat down with her arms crossed. "Mary-Lynette's still better than me," Keller said nonchalantly."No, I'm not!" she protested. Keller smirked.

"We should have Rashel sing something. She hardly ever does." Rashel sighed and got up from her seat and picked a song. "I need someone's help with this," she commented absentmindedly. Quinn walked up onstage with her. Her only protest was a raised eyebrow.

**Quinn: **_"Hey darling,_

_I hope you're good tonight._

_And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving._

_Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it._

_Tell me something sweet to get me by,_

_'Cause I can't come back home 'til they're singing_

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_'Til everyone is signing_

_If you can wait 'til I get home,_

_Then I swear to you that we can make this last._

_(La la la)_

_If you can wait 'til I get home,_

_Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past._

_It might be for the best…"_

**Rashel: **_"Hey sweetie,_

_I need you here tonight,_

_And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me._

_Yeah, you want it but I, I can't help it._

_I just feel complete when you're by my side,_

_But I know you can't come home 'til they're singing._

_La, la la la, la la la,_

**Quinn: **_"'Til everyone is singing_

_La, la la la, la la la_

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_'Til everyone is singing._

_La, la la la, la la la._

_If you can wait 'til I get home,_

_Then I swear to you that we can make this last._

_(La la la)_

_If you can wait 'til I get home,_

_Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past._

_It might be for the best."_

**Rashel: **_"You know you can't give me what I need._

_And even though you mean so much to me,_

_I can't wait through everything…"_

**Quinn: **_"Is this really happening?_

_I swear I'll never be happy again._

_And don't you dare say we can just be friends._

_I'm not some boy that you can sway…"_

**Both: **_"We knew it'd happen eventually._

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_Now everybody's singing._

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_Now everybody's singing._

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_(If you can wait 'til I get home)_

_Now everybody's singing._

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_(Then I swear we can make this last)_

_Now everybody's singing._

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_(If you can wait 'til I get home)_

_Now everybody's singing._

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_(Then I swear we can make this last)_

_Now everybody's singing._

_La."_

Quinn and Rashel stopped singing. A steady blush spread onto Rashel's cheeks as she walked offstage. She sat down and nudged Keller. _Your turn! _Keller sighed and walked onstage with her head ducked.

The cello started over the speakers and Keller took a deep breath.

_Well, here it goes: I'm putting myself in another person's shoes._

"_Loving you_

_Isn't the right thing to do_

_How can I ever change things_

_That I feel?"_

She glanced out into the audience to see if Galen was watching.

"_If I could_

_Baby I'd give you my world_

_How can I_

_If you won't take it from me?"_

Keller had been acting like that. Galen had made subtle advances on her and she'd rejected him.

"_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

_You can call it_

_Another lonely day_

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way…"_

Poppy glanced back and forth between Galen and Keller and bounced excitedly in her seat. She elbowed the closest person next to her who happened to be Ash. "Ow, what?" Poppy pointed back and forth between the pair.

"_Tell me why_

_Everything turned around_

_Packing up_

_Shacking up's all you want to do…"_

A knowing smirk spread across Ash's face as he settled down farther in his seat.

"_If I could_

_Baby I'd give you my world_

_Open up_

_Everything's waiting for you…"_

The fireworks were about to start. Poppy just knew it.

"_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

_You can call it_

_Another lonely day_

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

_You can call it_

_Another lonely day…"_

_They aren't even a couple, so why is she singing this song?_ Blaise wondered. She cast one look at Galen and found her answer.

_You can go your own way_

_You can go your own way…"_

"He is head over heels for her," Blaise said quietly in wonder. That was a problem. Blaise liked to have her boys under control. Galen was the ultimate prize. She couldn't let him slip out of her grasp.

Keller had walked into the Black Box and sat down on her sleeping bag. Galen walked in and sat down with her. Neither of them spoke for a minute or noticed Poppy and Ash, both with wide smiles, close the door quietly. "You're a really good singer," Galen said quietly. "You're a really good dancer," Keller said.

"How did you know I danced?"

"The way you walk." Their faces were slowly getting closer and closer.

"What else did you notice about me?"

"Your eyes. What about me?"

"Your lips."

That was when he kissed her. She made no effort to stop it or to break away from it.

That was how the first kiss between Galen Drache and Raksha Keller happened: in a black room with a red-haired girl and blue eyed boy high fiving in victory behind the closed door.

* * *

**It's Time- Imagine Dragons**

**My Life Would Suck Without You- Kelly Clarkson**

**If It Means A Lot To You- A Day to Remember**

**Go Your Own Way- Lissie**

**Here's your Valentine's chapter. It will pick up at the same time in the next chapter. Just a warning.**

**I will do an official song count in the next chapter, but I'd like to thank xXlamia vampressXx for Quinn and Rashel's song.**

**See you all in a week!**

**~Warrior **


	6. Backstory: Blaise and Thea

Keller jumped back from Galen and stood up shakily. She mumbled something about finding Rashel and walked out. Galen sighed and leaned his head back against the wall he was sitting against.

He returned to the auditorium to see Jez talking to Quinn. "There's no way you can actually beatbox. It's not possible." Quinn raised an eyebrow, smiled slightly, and started beatboxing the Mario theme. He did one more request before saying, "You guys haven't even heard this one!" He then did a complicated but short rhythm.

"That's insane! What else are you hiding from us?" James said. Quinn smiled slightly again. He looked to Rashel who had ducked her head to hide a smile. She remembered the day that she found Quinn playing the piano and sang a duet with him.

She thought back on something.

* * *

_Rashel walked into the apartment to see Pierce painting on a new canvas. "What's that one?" Pierce shrugged as he added the finishing touches before covering it up. "I have a new one though," the boy said. He motioned Rashel into his bedroom. On the opposite wall there was a picture of himself and his friends. "I didn't even know you guys still hung out," Rashel said quietly. _

_Jez's hair was the perfect shade of red. Morgead's eyes were realistic green. Delos's skin color had just the right shade. The light that shined off of Jade's hair looked so real. _

_"There's one more." _

_He pulled out a new canvas and took the sheet off. It was Poppy North and James Rasmussen. They were chasing each other across school grounds. James's face was smiling as he looked back at Poppy whose curly hair flew behind her. "How do you do that? You always manage to paint people perfectly." _

_Pierce smiled at her compliment. "Practice."_

* * *

Rashel was running over things that puzzled her and Pierce and Quinn were both on that list. Why would Pierce paint people in this theater class? Why would Quinn not tell anyone how talented he is?

Keller plopped down on her sleeping bag next to Rashel.

"Boys."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"Can I run to the set room real quick?" Maggie asked Poppy. Poppy nodded.

Maggie returned with eighteen sets of white clothes, four industrial sized bottles of paint, and a white box. She shooed everyone out of the Black Box and into the auditorium.

She tossed the girls white V-neck shirts, white skinny jeans, and white Converse. She tossed the boys white t-shirts, white jeans, and white Converse. "Where'd you get all these white clothes?"

"We had them in storage. They've been in there forever." Maggie returned to the Black Box and closed the door behind her.

When she opened the door, everyone had changed into their white clothes and they entered. A huge mat with colored circles on it was in the center of the large room. "Extra-large messy Twister? Yes!" Ash said excitedly. "Who wants to spin?" Maggie asked.

Jeremy took the spinner and sat down. "Right hand: blue." Everyone put their right hand on a blue space. Thea grimaced at the cool feel of the paint on her hand. "Left foot: green." Gillian found her leg crossed with David's and she blushed slightly.

"Right knee: red."

"Right knee?" Hannah asked skeptically. "How else do you expect to get messy?" Maggie smiled. Maggie knelt to put her right knee next to Delos's. "Left hand: yellow." Quinn reached underneath Rashel to put his hand on yellow. At that moment, Rashel's foot lost friction on the green space and she fell onto Quinn's arm, bringing him down too.

Everyone laughed as the pair picked themselves up and walked off the mat, both leaving a green footprint behind themselves. "Stomach: red." Jez laughed at Morgead's expression and wiggled down so that her stomach and her knee were touching a red space.

The game continued until only Jez and Morgead remained. Morgead had his left knee on a green space, right elbow on a blue space, right foot on a yellow space, and left hand on a red space. Jez had stretched her elbow so it could fit under Morgead's chest so it could be on a green space. Her right foot was next to her left foot, both on red spaces. Her right arm, though messy, was free.

"Feel like giving up yet?" Morgead challenged. "Not even close." Morgead smiled and lifted his hands up so that he fell on top Jez. "Ow! Get off of me!" Jez said. Morgead got up.

Jez sighed as she joined the girls in hanging their paint-splattered clothes up on the costume rack.

* * *

"Ugh… is it morning yet?" Maggie groaned from her spot on the floor. Keller had been lying face down on the tile floor. The feel of the cold tile helped ease her headache.

"You kissed Galen?" someone asked. Keller's head snapped up to stare into the teasing eyes of John Quinn. She quickly came up with a comeback. "You hooked up with Rashel?" Quinn's eyes hardened and he gave Keller his evil glare. Keller's eyes didn't waver and she didn't back down. "I guess we're at a draw," Keller said. Quinn raised an eyebrow. "I guess we are." Keller put her head back down and felt a movement next to her.

She looked at Quinn lying next to her, arms behind his head and feet crossed. She put her head back down and was glad that her long black hair covered her face.

* * *

Mare's phone buzzed and woke her from her peaceful slumber. She grabbed it and opened the text message.

_Where are you? _

Mare blinked at the screen's brightness. "Who's texting you at one in the morning?" Quinn groaned from somewhere to Mare's left.

"Jeremy."

"Jeremy Lovett?" Mare nodded sleepily.

_Black Box. _

Her phone buzzed a minute later.

_Why aren't you at your dorm? _

Mare rubbed her eyes and sat up. The fabric of her sleeping bag wrinkled loudly but she didn't care. "Why is Jeremy at your dorm?" Mare jumped out of her skin and dropped her phone. "Oh my god, Jez! Some warning next time?" In the light of the phone, Jez looked a little bit like a ghost.

_Why are you at my dorm? _

"Can you not sneak up on me like that?" Someone turned the lights on. "Well, now you've woken everyone up," Delos commented dryly. Everyone except Keller stirred. "Hey. Hey! Keller, wake up!" Galen shook her shoulder. "It's no use. Once Keller gets into her REM phase of sleep, there's no waking her up," Maggie said.

_I needed to make sure that you were okay. _

_Why wouldn't I be okay? _

_I was just wondering. You can go back to having your lock in. Tell Quinn that his beatboxing is awesome._

* * *

Thea took out a sketchbook and started drawing. _A curve here… straight line there… _The outline of a dancing girl slowly appeared on Thea's sheet of paper. Blaise had been surprisingly quiet the entire lock in. It troubled her._Don't get distracted. Finish the project. _She finished the last drawing and set her sketchbook down. Yawning, she lay her head down on her pillow.

Blaise crept over, planning to destroy the sketchbook, just because she could. She flipped through it, but stopped at one picture. Poppy North stood onstage, in her dress, with a smile that lit up her face. The next picture showed James Rasmussen, biting the end of a pencil while he stared down at the notebook in his lap.

Blaise sat back on her sleeping bag and flipped through the drawings.

Mary-Lynette Carter, sorting through a box of makeup.

Ash Redfern, setting up the soundboard.

Eric Ross, sitting on the floor with a puppy in his lap.

Gillian Lennox, braiding her hair for her scene.

David Blackburn, pressing a button in the elevator.

Rashel Jordan, sweat running down her face while she stood in front of a punching bag.

John Quinn, smiling at something off of the page.

Hannah Snow, mixing something in a bowl in cooking class.

Thierry Descouedres, at his locker and turning the lock.

Jezebel Nixon, painting something on a canvas.

Morgead Blackthorn, mounting his motorcycle with a helmet in hand.

Maggie Neely, sanding down a prop column.

Delos Williams, in a compromising position during Twister.

Raksha Keller, dancing with her hair flying around her.

Galen Drache, leaning against a wall with a clothes rack in the background.

And Blaise. Blaise was in there again and again.

She was making her jewelry, standing in front of her closet in the morning, reading a book, making her bed, and having Mare put on her makeup. Blaise gently put the sketchbook down and returned to her sleeping bag, puzzled at how much Thea had drawn her.

Then she realized something.

"_I remember the moment, I remember the pain_

_I was only a girl, but I grew up that day_

_Tears were falling_

_I know you saw me."_

The song lyrics flowed into Blaise's head as she lay there in the dark. She knew it was about God, but it applied so well to Thea.

"_Hiding there in my bedroom, so alone_

_I was doing my best, trying to be strong_

_No one to turn to_

_That's when I met you…"_

It was the first day that Blaise's grandmother had brought over Thea. The fragile blonde girl with brown eyes smiled slightly and held out her hand for Blaise to shake.

"_All this time, from the first tear cried_

_'Till today's sunrise_

_And every single moment between_

_You were there, you were always there_

_It was you and I_

_You've been walking with me all this time_

_Ooh, oh, oohh_

_Ooh, oh, oohh_

_You've been walking with me all this time."_

When Blaise's mother had died, she curled up in her room. She was only four. She wasn't old enough to know where her mother had gone, but she knew that she was never coming back. Thea went through the same thing.

"_Ever since that day, it's been clear to me_

_That no matter what comes, you will never leave_

_I know you're for me_

_And you're restoring…"_

In the fifth grade when a girl pushed Blaise off of the swing, Thea took her to the nurse. The next day, the girl sat in red paint "on accident." Thea denied having anything to do with it, but Blaise knew better.

"_Every heartache and failure, every broken dream_

_You're the God who sees, the God who rescued me_

_This is my story_

_This is my story."_

Blaise knew no organized religion so Thea was her God, her idol.

In the eighth grade, Blaise decided to drop Thea for cooler people. Thea never left, not even when Blaise got sick and woke Thea up with her noises. (Blaise would never have helped.)

"_All this time, from the first tear cried_

_'Till today's sunrise_

_And every single moment between_

_You were there, you were always there_

_It was you and I_

_You've been walking with me all this time_

_Ooh, oh, oohh_

_Ooh, oh, oohh_

_You've been walking with me all this time."_

It was hard to believe that for thirteen boy-crazy, fashion phase, breakup, ice cream, throwing up, moving places, expelled, dramatic, mean, tough, having fun, entering school, crying, yelling, throwing things, long years, Thea stuck by her side.

"_I hear these people asking me_

_How do I know what I believe_

_Well, I'm not the same me, and that's all the proof I need_

_I felt love, I felt your grace_

_You stole my heart that day…"_

Then a not so nice memory popped into Blaise's head.

"_All this time, from the first tear cried_

_'Till today's sunrise_

_And every single moment between_

_You were there, you were always there_

_It was you and I_

_You've been walking with me all this time."_

It was the fight that separated the cousins forever.

Thea was upset that Blaise had twisted Randy like that.

Blaise responded with something about Thea's mom, who had committed suicide.

Thea started crying and yelled at Blaise.

"_Ever since the first tear cried_

_It was You, You and I_

_You've been walking with me all this time…"_

Thea wasn't supposed to cry. Thea was comforting and hard and strong. She cried and Blaise got angry.

The girls shouted at each other until their throats hurt.

Thea grabbed something and threw it across the room. Then Blaise realized something.

Blaise wasn't in control. She was slipping and Thea knew it, yet she did nothing.

"_Ever since the first tear cried_

_It was You, You and I_

_You've been walking with me all this time."_

Whatever. It didn't matter anyways.

* * *

**All This Time- Britt Nicole**

**The end of this chapter is part one of my Backstory series. Here we have revealed why Blaise and Thea didn't like each other all that much. Other things will be revealed by the end of the Backstory series like why Keller is so distant, what Rashel trains for, why Poppy is determined to have the time of her life, and so and so forth.**

**Stay tuned for the story and Backstory. I might be busy because I started reading the Mortal Instruments. Review if you love Magnus Bane. Just saying!**

**Much love.**

**~Warrior**


	7. Backstory: Pierce and Rashel

**Go ahead, take a guess at what Rashel does to make money! Vote on who gets involved, because someone will! Here's a list that you can choose from:**

**Mary-Lynette**

**Thea**

**Blaise**

**Gillian**

**Maggie**

**Keller**

* * *

Mare sighed as her phone buzzed. She picked it up and answered with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Good morning, beautiful." Mare smiled, even though she knew that Jeremy couldn't see it on the other line.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I'm just getting breakfast. Did I wake you up?" Mare shook her head and tosses her comforter off of her legs.

"No. I was about to get out of bed anyways. How's the cafeteria food?" she asked. Jeremy chuckled on the other line.

"Don't act so high and mighty just because you get a mini fridge. Oops, got to go. See you later." He hung up before Mare even got to say goodbye. She continued to get dressed while the thoughts of two boys ran through her head. Hugh and Jeremy.

Hugh was the nicest person ever and super cute but he never made a move on Mare. Jeremy was nice and dangerous looking and mysterious but sometimes it seemed he was too forceful. Ash was a flirty party boy who, for some reason, interested Mary-Lynette but annoyed her to no end. Mare scoffed and shook her head to get rid of the image of Ash in her head.

* * *

Gillian sat alone in the lunch room as usual. She scarfed her food down and then headed for the library. She noticed that she was being followed by someone.

"Can I help you?" she asked tentatively. She kept her hair in front of her face and looked at the strangers black Converse.

"I'm Gary Fargeon. I know; it's not a very good name." Gillian's lips twitched.

"It's better than Gillian Lennox. I know who you are. You hang out with Blaise and them." A pale hand reached forward and grabbed Gillian's chin. Startlingly indigo eyes stared into Gillian's purple ones.

"That's an interesting eye color, dragonfly," he commented. "I've never seen them; you keep your head down so often." Gillian wriggled out of his grasp and back away.

"What do you need?"

"I'm here to help you get the guy of your dreams!" Gary announced it like an infomercial. Gillian raised an eyebrow.

"How exactly are you going to do that?"

* * *

"You want me to cut my hair?!" Gillian said, standing in her bathroom with Gary standing behind her.

"Not all of it. Just some of it." Gillian sighed and turned to Gary.

"How will this make me popular?" Gary smiled like it was obvious.

"You hide behind your hair too much. Here, let me do it. I promise that I won't scalp you." Gary's hands were gentle on her neck and head, almost caring.

Gillian looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was cut short, almost as short as JZ Oberlin's.

"Don't you look amazing?"

"You can't make me pretty, you know." Gary smiled and his indigo eyes lit up.

"I'm not going for pretty. I'm going for noticeable," he said as he held up a small black pencil.

* * *

Rashel walked to Pierce's apartment. Once she got inside, she kicked off her heels and tossed her coat onto a chair, exposing a tube top and a pair of shorts. She pulled a wad of cash out her pocket. "There's your share," she told Pierce. The boy smiled and scooped up to two hundred dollars.

"Once again, you are marvelous, my lady!" Rashel laughed.

"Sometimes, I wonder if the only reason you became friends with me is because of the money." Pierce smiled.

"Does it really seem like that?"

"_Haven't seen you since high school_

_Good to see you're still beautiful_

_Gravity hasn't started to pull_

_Quite yet I bet you're rich as hell…"_

**Monday, November 19****th****, 10:42 AM**

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Pierce asked as Rashel trudged into the apartment.

"Look at me! I'm trudging. People don't trudge!" Rashel collapsed face-first onto the couch. Pierce reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a roll of bills.

"Wow, rich and beautiful! Why isn't life as fair to me as it to you?" Pierce joked. Rashel snatched the money back and curled up on the couch. She was asleep within minutes.

"_One that's five and one that's three_

_Been two years since he left me_

_Good to know that you got free_

_That town I know was keeping you down on your knees…"_

**Wednesday, November 21****th****, 8:04 PM**

"So, where did you come from? I already told you that I'm from Boston. You can't have lived here in Vegas the entire time," Rashel commented. A scowl was put on Pierce's handsome face.

"San Francisco. I'm not ever going back." Rashel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why not?"

"I have… issues with that place."

"_These bruises make for better conversation_

_Loses the vibe that separates_

_It's good to let you in again_

_You're not alone in how you've been_

_Everybody loses, we all got bruises_

_We all got bruises…"_

**Thursday, November 29****th****, 11:53 AM**

Pierce and Rashel sat on the couch watching Freddy vs. Jason. Rashel jumped and grabbed Pierce's bicep in a death grip.

"Ow!" His red t-shirt rode up to reveal a big bruise.

"Sorry." Pierce shook his head and paused the movie.

"I think that's enough carnage for now." Rashel looked at the bruise again.

"That's a big bruise. How did you do that?" Pierce shrugged and gestured to where a canvas had fallen off of a shelf.

"Despite their looks, canvases are very heavy." Rashel smiled and replied, "And despite your looks, you're a wimp." Pierce scoffed and turned on Mean Girls instead.

"_Have you seen him? Not in years_

_How about her? No but I hear_

_She's in Queens with the man of her dreams_

_Funny back then she said that about you…"_

**Saturday, December 1****st****, 7:36 AM**

Rashel was looking at a picture when Pierce snuck up behind her.

"Who's that?" Rashel brushed away a silent tear before answering.

"That's Timmy. He was my little brother." Pierce nodded and asked if she'd him lately.

"Not since I was five. Do you ever hang out with Delos and Morgead anymore?" Pierce shrugged.

"Sometimes. Never for long. Jez just chooses to ignore me."

"_Que sera you'll never guess who I saw_

_Remember Johnny B _

_Remember him?_

_We were best friends practically_

_Let's do this soon again, ten years is that what it's been?_

_Can't believe how time flies by_

_Leaving you makes me wanna cry…"_

**Tuesday, December 18th, 4:28 PM**

"Hey, look at this! I got a friend request from Bunny's brother, Johnny. Remember him?" Rashel asked. Pierce smiled as he worked on his painting.

"We were best friends. I remember when you were best friends with Bunny and you only wore pink." Rashel glared at him.

"That was a dark time. It was ten years ago. I was seven. I made bad decisions."

"_These bruises make for better conversation_

_Loses the vibe that separates_

_It's good to let you in again_

_You're not alone in how you've been_

_Everybody loses, we all got bruises_

_We all got bruises…"_

**Thursday, December 27****th****, 5:14 AM**

"You never cover your scars," Pierce noted one day as he was painting. Rashel was wearing a tank top that showed a star shaped scar on her shoulder and a long scar down her arm. There were also scars on her wrists that Pierce didn't ask about.

"Well, on my shoulder, a piece of chain link fence decided that it wouldn't let me climb over it and this long one taught me to never cut frozen bagels with steak knives." Pierce laughed.

"You're laughing because you think that I'm kidding!"

"_I would love to fix it all for you_

_I would love to fix you too_

_Please don't fix a thing whatever you do…"_

**Wednesday, January 9****th****, 6:27 PM**

Rashel and Pierce sat quietly on the couch while Pierce wrote an essay for whatever class he took.

"Do you think you'd ever fix yourself if you could?" Pierce shook his head.

"I wouldn't change you, either, if you were wondering." Rashel wasn't wondering, but it was nice to know.

"_These bruises make for better conversation_

_Loses the vibe that separates_

_It's good to know you've got a friend_

_That you remember now and then_

_Everybody loses…"_

**Sunday, January 20****th****, 1:37 PM**

Pierce wanted to show Rashel a new painting, but he made her close her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she stood in front of a painting of her and Quinn at the piano. "I told you about this, but I didn't want you to paint it!" she said angrily. "Whoops," Pierce said innocently.

"Ugh! You frustrate me!"

"_These bruises make for better conversation_

_Loses the vibe that separates_

_It's good to let you in again_

_You're not alone in how you've been_

_Everybody loses, everybody loses, everybody loses_

_We all got bruises, we all got bruises, and we all got bruises…"_

Rashel told Pierce secrets and Pierce told Rashel secrets. It wasn't deceitful or hateful or overly caring. They were best friends, closer than brother and sister. Rashel showed Pierce her scars and Pierce showed Rashel his bruises. They accepted each other and would do anything for each other.

And Rashel was… very happy.

* * *

**Bruises- Train ft. Ashley Monroe**

**It's short, but foreshadowing and exposes a lot about Pierce and Rashel.**

**And to Jacob's Imprint Renezmee: The point is to have Mary-Lynette brought out but Ash fades into the background. It brings up more issues later. **

**Stay tuned for more drama!**

**~Warrior**


	8. Backstory: Gillian and Quinn

**Backstory choices:**

**Galen**

**Poppy**

**Jez**

**Hannah and Morgead**

**Mare**

**Ash**

**Eric and James**

**David**

**Thierry and Maggie**

**Delos**

* * *

Maggie rushed into show choir just as the bell rang. There was a new woman sitting up at the front. She looked barely older than Maggie.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Andi." Blaise snickered.

"Isn't 'Andy' a boy's name?" Andi raised an eyebrow and looked at the seating chart. "Blaise Harman." Andi pulled out her tablet and began typing.

"Let's see. Blaise Angelika Harman. Born October 31st, 11:59 PM. Expelled from _five _schools, all on vandalism charges. Ooh, this one's interesting! 'Aiding and abetting school arson.' It seems like half of the school was burned down because of you. The rest of crimes on here are mostly underage drinking with a few petty thefts here and there." Blaise's face was cherry red and her gray eyes reflected nothing but surprise and horror.

"Your cousin seems to have done better. Thea Lazar Harman. Born November 1st, 12:01 AM. Also expelled from five schools by aiding and abetting Blaise in her crimes. Thea has done her community service and paid her fines but it seems that you, Blaise, have not. Any more questions?" Blaise shrunk down in her chair as Ash raised his hand.

"What does it say about me on there?" Andi raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you want to know." Andi set her tablet down on the piano and described the assignment.

"I'll pick two team captains and they'll choose their teams. Make sure that you have good singers. Now… Jezebel Redfern and Morgead Blackthorn, you are the two team captains. Pick your teammates." Jez sneered at Morgead and said, "Ladies first." Morgead sighed and pointed at Gillian.

"Blondie, up here." Gillian ducked her head even though she didn't have long hair to hide behind. Jez tapped her chin.

"Quinn."

Gillian cast a glance at Quinn. Quinn smiled and gave Gillian a high-five as he passed her.

"Eric."

"Iliana."

"Ash."

"Poppy."

"Maggie."

"James."

"Thierry."

"Keller."

"Galen."

"Rashel."

"Hannah."

"Mare."

"Delos."

"Thea."

"Blaise."

"Hugh."

"David."

Once the teams had been decided, Andi sat on her stool in the front and said: "Songs from movies is today's challenge." Everyone clapped before Jez stood up. "If this is a competition, what do the winners get?" Andi raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"They get to spend the weekend on Hunter Redfern's private yacht. You're welcome."

Everyone gasped and started shouting.

* * *

"What song are we going to sing first?" Mare asked in the hallway. Quinn stood with Mare, Rashel, Hugh, James, and Maggie in the hallway.

**Quinn: **_"Well…"_

Quinn threw his backpack into his locker before turning around. Everyone in his group smiled and started dancing.

"_You know you make me wanna (Shout!)_

_Kick my heels up and (Shout!)_

_Throw my hands up and (Shout!)_

_Throw my head back and (Shout!)…"_

Rashel smiled before joining him in singing.

**Rashel: **_"Come on now (Shout!)_

_Don't forget to say you will_

_Don't forget to say, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…"_

**Quinn: **_"(Say) say that you love me_

_(Say) say that you need me_

_(Say) say that you want me_

_(Say) you wanna please me_

_(Say) come on now_

_(Say) come on now_

_(Say) come on now_

_(Say) come on now…"_

They ran to the classroom where Morgead's group was.

**Rashel: **_"(Say) I still remember_

_(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)_

_When you used to be nine years old_

_(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)…"_

**Quinn: **_"Yeah-yeah!_

_I was a fool for you, from the bottom of my soul!_

_(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)…"_

Everyone grabbed another person and ran to the library where Iliana, Keller, and Thea sat.

**Quinn: **_"I want you to know ([Rashel:] I wanna know)_

_I said I want you to know right now! ([Rashel:] I want to know)_

_You been good to me baby ([Rashel:] Good to me baby)_

_I said I want you to know right now ([Rashel:] I want to know)_

_You know you make me wanna_

_(Shout!) Lift my head up and…"_

**Rashel: **_ "(Shout!) Throw my hands back and…"_

**Quinn:**_ "(Shout!) Come on now…"_

**Rashel: **_ "(Shout!) Take it easy…"_

Everyone was dancing and up on tables when the librarian came over and tried to get them to be quiet.

**Quinn: **_"(Shout) a little bit softer now_

_(Shout) a little bit softer now_

_(Shout) a little bit softer now_

_(Shout) a little bit softer now_

_(Shout) a little bit softer now_

_(Shout) a little bit softer now_

_(Shout) a little bit softer now_

_(Shout) a little bit softer now_

_(Shout) a little bit softer now_

_(Shout) a little bit softer now_

_(Shout) a little bit softer now_

_(Shout) a little bit softer now…"_

Everyone crawled out of the library while getting quieter and quieter. Rashel led the group to the cafeteria.

**Rashel: **_"(Shout) a little bit louder now_

_(Shout) a little bit louder now_

_(Shout) a little bit louder now_

_(Shout) a little bit louder now_

_(Shout) a little bit louder now_

_(Shout) a little bit louder now_

_(Shout) a little bit louder now_

_(Shout) a little bit louder now_

_(Shout) a little bit louder now_

_(Shout) a little bit louder now_

_(Shout) a little bit louder now_

_(Shout) a little bit louder now!"_

Everyone had jumped up on tables and started dancing instead of actually eating lunch.

**Rashel and Quinn: **_"Jump, jump, jump, jump and shout!_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump and shout!_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump and shout!_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump and shout!_

_SHOUT!"_

Everyone ended the song and Jez's team high-fived each other. "I think that the first point goes to us," Quinn said. Blaise tossed her hair back. "We haven't gone yet. It's going to be spectacular." Quinn sneered at Blaise. "I didn't know that you knew what spectacular meant."

Blaise scoffed and strode out of the cafeteria.

* * *

It was in sixth period that the power went out. Mare was doing Gillian's makeup when the lights flickered off. A girlish scream immediately sounded. "Alright, who screamed?" Delos's voice commanded. "That was blondie over here," Morgead said.

"Sorry about that!" said Iliana.

"Does anybody have a flashlight?" Keller asked. Four people pulled out their iPhones and turned on the flashlights.

"I actually have a couple flashlights in my locker," Mare said. "I'll go and get them!"

Mare walked out of the auditorium into the concrete floored hallway. She headed towards the courtyard where there would be more light. Gray light was provided through the cloud cover but it was enough for Mare to descend the steps and go to her locker. There were two small windows in the double doors and two dim emergency lights in the hallway. She turned the combination lock on her locker when she heard something like footsteps.

"Hello?" The footsteps grew quieter and eventually stopped. Mare opened her locker quickly before she heard something thumping against the lockers. It matched the beating of her frantic heart. She quickly clicked on the flashlight as the sound got louder and closer. Mare turned to see a figure illuminated. She dropped the flashlight while screaming.

"Mare! Mare, calm down! It's me!" Hugh Davis looked into Mare's blue eyes, swimming with tears. Hugh grabbed Mare into a hug. "What's got you so riled up?" Mare shook her head and picked up her flashlights.

"I just heard something. I have to get back to the Black Box. See you later." Mare closed her locker and turned to leave but Hugh grabbed her wrist.

"Um… would you like to go and see a movie tomorrow? I think The Call is playing." Mare smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Maggie got up to try and find her backpack. She ended up tripping over someone who was sitting on the ground. "Ow! Watch where you're going!" the boy yelled. Maggie scoffed.

"Well, don't stick your abnormally long legs out, Delos," Maggie said. Delos just sighed.

"Yeah, I guess today has been pretty crappy," Maggie commented. Delos sighed again. "I didn't say anything. You're not even talking in the right direction." Maggie searched blindly with her hand and grabbed onto Delos's cold callused hand.

"Now I'm facing the right direction."

"Yeah. You're right. Today has been pretty crappy. Our team is losing." Maggie was blushing at the word "our" and blushed even harder when Delos gripped tighter to her hand.

**Maggie: **_"Black clouds are behind me, I now can see ahead_

_Often I wonder why I try hoping for an end_

_Sorrow weighs my shoulders down_

_And trouble haunts my mind_

_But I know the present will not last_

_And tomorrow will be kinder…"_

Delos smiled in the dark as he listened to Maggie's sweet voice.

"_Tomorrow will be kinder_

_It's true, I've seen it before_

_A brighter day is coming my way_

_Yes, tomorrow will be kinder…"_

Nobody really got to hear Maggie's voice often. It was a warm, earthy sound that matched her personality.

"_Today I've cried a many tear_

_And pain is in my heart_

_Around me lies a somber scene_

_I don't know where to start_

_But I feel warmth on my skin_

_The stars have all aligned_

_The wind has blown, but now I know_

_That tomorrow will be kinder…"_

Without light or any way to see, everyone's hearing was heightened. Delos made no move to tear his own hand away from Maggie's.

"_Tomorrow will be kinder_

_I know, I've seen it before_

_A brighter day is coming my way_

_Yes, tomorrow will be kinder…"_

"_A brighter day is coming my way_

_Yes, tomorrow will be kinder."_

__Delos leaned over to whisper into Maggie's ear. "That song isn't from a movie." Maggie smiled and whispered back, "Hunger Games soundtrack."

Everyone started clapping just as Mare opened the door. "What did I miss?"

* * *

Gillian snuck into the theater room before school. She looked into the mirror and she didn't see herself. She saw someone like Tanya or Blaise.

"You okay?" a voice asked. Gillian jumped violently and turned to see her best friend. She walked over to give Quinn a hug.

"You look… different." Gillian laughed and rolled her eyes. "Really? I hadn't noticed." Quinn laughed and the pair sat down against the wall. Quinn's feet clad in sneakers sat next to Gillian's high-heeled feet. Gillian nudged Quinn's foot with her own and Quinn retaliated. The two smiled.

"_Absolutely no one that knows me better_

_No one that can make me feel so good_

_How did we stay so long together?_

_When everybody, everybody said we never would_

_And just when I, I start to think they're right_

_That love has died..."_

It was the first day of second grade when Gillian and Quinn met. Gillian had just been pushed into the mud by another girl when that strange boy with dark eyes helped her up. "Are you okay?" Gillian nodded and wiped her eyes. Quinn glared at the girls who pushed Gillian. They squealed in fear and ran and Gillian and Quinn laughed.

"_There you go making my heart beat again,_

_Heart beat again,_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time?_

_There you go pulling me right back in,_

_Right back in,_

_Right back in_

_And I know I'm never letting this go…"_

On the first day of fourth grade, Quinn and Gillian met by the tetherball pole like they always did. At the time, Gillian had made Quinn's heart beat in a strange way. She was pretty and smart and nice and nobody ever was nice to Quinn. It was the same with Gillian only Quinn didn't know that.

"_I'm stuck on you_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue."_

One day, in the fifth grade, Gillian and Quinn fought because Quinn had kissed Gillian's worst enemy.

"But it was a dare!"

"It doesn't matter! You said you'd never even talk to her!"

Gillian had shut the door in his face before he could say anything.

"_Some days I don't feel like trying_

_Some days you know I wanna just give up_

_When it doesn't matter who's right, fight about it all night_

_Had enough_

_You give me that look_

_"I'm sorry baby let's make up"_

_You do that thing that makes me laugh_

_And just like that..."_

Freshman year, Blaise had dumped Gillian's lunch on her head. Quinn didn't hold back when he shouted at Blaise. Even though he was only fourteen, he towered above Blaise. Quinn shouted at Blaise until she cried and ran out of the lunchroom. He helped Gillian clean her hair in the bathroom sinks while Blaise tried to redo her makeup.

"_There you go making my heart beat again,_

_Heart beat again,_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in,_

_Right back in,_

_Right back in_

_And I know I'm never letting this go."_

Gillian had started noticing Quinn in a way she never had before. He was growing stronger and better looking and his attitude towards her never changed. Likewise, Quinn saw Gillian forming curves under her simple t-shirts and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"_I'm stuck on you_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue."_

At the end of freshman year, Quinn had gotten into a shouting match with Delos Williams. Delos grabbed the front of Quinn's shirt when Gillian walked through the crowd. She strode into the circle and grabbed Delos's collar. She dragged him backwards and punched him. "Nice, Gillian!" Quinn shouted. Gillian rolled her eyes and walked away with Quinn following her.

"_You almost stay out, too stuck together from the ATL_

_Feeling kinda sick?_

_Just a spoon full of sugar makes it better real quick_

_I say_

_Whatcha gonna do with that?_

_Come on over here with that_

_Sugar sticky sweet stuff_

_Come on give me that stuff_

_Everybody wants some_

_Melodies that get stuck_

_Up in your head_

_Up in your head_

_Up in your head_

_Up in your head_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me together, say, it's all I wanna do_

_I said…"_

Sophomore year, Gillian and Quinn went to a party at Ash Redfern's house. There was a huge game of Spin the Bottle going on. Mark Carter had to kiss Jade Redfern. Rashel Jordan had to kiss Thierry Descouedres. Gillian had to kiss Quinn. She did, but there was no spark. Nothing special.

"_There you go making my heart beat again,_

_Heart beat again,_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in,_

_Right back in,_

_Right back in_

_And I know I'm never letting this go."_

It wasn't upsetting. It was a relief. Quinn didn't want to have feelings for his best friend of ten years. Gillian already developed a crush on David Blackburn and didn't want to like Quinn.

"_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby were stuck like glue_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue."_

They were opposites. Light and dark, fierce and shy, kind and cruel. It was a strange combination but it was meant to be that way. And honestly, Quinn wanted to punch Gary Fargeon in the face for trying to change Gillian.

* * *

**Shout- Glee**

**Tomorrow Will Be Kinder- Secret Sisters**

**Stuck Like Glue- Sugarland**

**This chapter's backstory is Quinn and Gillian and how they've stuck together since the first grade. It's sweet, isn't it?**

**I applaud WonderYears and his/her observation. Since you are the only reviewer, you get an internet cookie and your request will be granted that Keller gets involved. **

**Yes! Three songs this chapter! I wouldn't just leave you guys with one song per chapter. And it's true. Maggie's only sung twice beforehand. This is her only solo song so far. I intend to change that. **

**Vote for the next Backstory in the reviews or PM me. **

**See you later!**

**~Warrior**


	9. Backstory: Keller

**Backstories to vote on:**

**Poppy**

**James and Eric**

**Mare**

**Ash**

**David**

**Hannah and Morgead**

**Thierry and Maggie**

**Jez**

**Delos**

**Galen**

"Ugh!" Jez shouted in frustration and slammed her laptop closed. Rashel walked over to Jez's table in study hall, where she sat alone.

"Having issues?" Jez nodded. She opened up her laptop and showed Rashel the webpage. "It's my perfect dress and I can't buy it!" Rashel raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you already got a dress. What happened to it?"

"Rival gangs happened. So I need to buy a new one and I want this one but look at the cost." The price for the dress was $800. It was made of beautiful black material and would go down to Jez's knees. Rashel's hand moved to her bag where she had hid her money.

"I need to earn the money though. I can't just take money from someone. Do you know where any work is?" Rashel shook her head and slipped the roll of money back into her beige bag. "Sorry. I don't." Jez peered at Rashel with steady blue eyes. "Fine. I'll see you later," Jez said as the bell rang. Rashel gathered up her things and started walking out the door.

"Hey, what was that about?" Quinn asked from behind her. Rashel shook her head, walking faster. "It's nothing." Quinn fell into step with Rashel. "I know what you do," he remarked casually. "Then you'll know that I'm trouble." Quinn shook his head and stared at her with questioning gray eyes.

"Okay, how many times have you been paid in other ways?" Rashel stopped at her locker and her fingers slipped over the dial. "What are talking about?" Quinn's steely gaze made her feel like she was being x-rayed.

"How many times have you done drugs?" Rashel scoffed as she put her algebra book away. "I'm a prostitute, John, not a druggie," she said. Quinn sighed and said, "Fine. You can obviously take care of yourself, but Jez deserves to know what she's getting into when she follows you after school."

Rashel slammed her locker closed and stalked away.

**Quinn: **_"White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men…"_

Quinn knew the ways of the streets and he knew what Rashel went through. True, he never visited her apartment or her street corner. However, he had grown up with his mother.

"_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cause we're just under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams…"_

Quinn's mother was a pretty woman. He liked to remember her as Kathleen with the long black hair and pretty blue eyes. In reality, she was Kathleen Quinn who cared more about her next fix than her five year old son.

"_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly…"_

Every mother should be their child's definition of beautiful.

Quinn never did see much of his mother. When she was there, she was irritable and angry and distant.

Quinn still believed that she was an angel because she was his mother.

"_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone…"_

Sometimes, Kathleen would be nice; hair combed, teeth brushed, no makeup, and normal clothes. Quinn never trusted those days. There was hurt and that hurt was sure to fall again.

He just didn't know when.

"_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cause we're just under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams…"_

Once, when Kathleen had gone without a fix for a few days, she hit Quinn. He was eight years old.

He shouldn't have been old enough to know why she hit him and why she was so mad.

He shouldn't have been old enough to know where his mom went at night.

"_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line…"_

Every time Quinn found Kathleen lying on the floor with a needle in her arm, he knew to pull the needle out and call 911. Kathleen was a horrible mother, but she was Quinn's mother.

"_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us…"_

One day, when ten year old Quinn came home, his mother was in the same position: on the floor with her needle. Quinn knelt down but quickly stood up with tear-filled eyes.

He backed out of the front door and ran away.

"_And we're all under the upper hand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly…"_

Rashel had tell-tale signs of drug use. Her once luminous eyes had lost their sparkle. Her hair had grown lank and her face was gaunter.

"_Angels to fly_

_To fly, fly_

_For angels to fly, to fly, to fly…"_

Quinn hoped that he would never have to see Rashel lying motionless on the ground.

"_Or angels to die."_

* * *

Mare and Hugh walked out of the theater. "That was a good movie," Hugh commented.

"I don't know, the plot was pretty predictable." Mare traded her blue slushie from her left hand to her right.

"Ugh, my hand is freezing," she complained. Hugh grabbed her small hand with his hand.

"Better?" Mare tried to hide her wince.

"Better. It sucks that we don't have any fine arts classes together." Hugh nodded and said, "Hey, at least we don't have to compete with each other." Mare smiled.

"Yeah, especially since I'm better at you than acting and singing." Hugh laughed as Mare chuckled. "I resent that. I'm a fairly good singer." Mare smiled.

"I hear that singers are the best kissers," Hugh said nonchalantly.

"Wanna test that theory?"

* * *

Mare ran up to Keller in theater. "Okay, can you just be a total girl for a second?" Keller was sitting in a chair with her combat boots propped up on the sound board.

"What?"

"You know, a female that squeals over things and comforts her friends." Keller sighed and nodded and leaned her head back. Her long black hair fell over the back of the chair and brushed the floor.

"Okay. What happened?" Mare launched into the tale of her date with Hugh.

"And then he wanted me to kiss him." Keller shrugged. "So?" Mare twisted her fingers together and she grabbed at her long sleeves.

"I didn't." Keller sighed and adjusted her t-shirt to cover her pale stomach.

"You're a big girl, Mary-Lynette. I'm sure that Hugh doesn't have cooties." Mare bit her lip and shook her head as if trying to get rid of thoughts of Hugh. "Hey, guess what?" Keller turned her head to see Mare better.

"What?"

"Galen's staring at you again." Keller's face turned even colder and she settled farther down in the blue plastic chair.

"I don't care. He can stare all he wants, I'm not going to talk to him," she snapped. Mare sighed wistfully with longing in her blue eyes.

"I wish that someone stared at me like that." Keller looked up Mare and then over at the light board. "Someone does. You're just never looking when they do."

But Mare was already out of earshot.

* * *

Jez slipped on her backpack and followed Rashel at a discreet distance. _Where is she going? _Jez froze once she saw the street sign that Rashel was approaching.

The street was well known among the gangs. Val called it "Hooker Highway." It was where most of the prostitutes hung out.

_Rashel's a prostitute? _Jez always knew that there was something strange about the girl but she never assumed that it was that bad.

"No, it's a dress. You don't need the money that badly!"

Then: "But we're about to get evicted!"

"No! Selling your body is worse than getting evicted. You could always live on campus!" Someone interrupted her internal battle.

"Miss, are you lost?" A man stepped out into the light. He had fair hair and was decked out in all black. His eyes were the same color of his clothes.

"Um, no, I'm not lost. Sorry to trouble you." Jez turned to run but the man stopped her. "How rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Valentine Morgenstern. You look like you could use a little bit of money." Jez's eyes practically bugged out of her head.

_The _Valentine Morgenstern? The guy owned several companies from California to New York. He was filthy rich and he was just offering her money.

"Um, I could but I don't really take money from people." Valentine stepped slightly closer. "Of course, I don't just give people money. Certain services are required first." Jez swallowed hard but the block in her throat was still there.

"How badly do you need this payment?" Jez quickly explained her situation, trying not to stumble over her words.

"I see. For a beautiful girl like yourself, it would be ever so unfortunate for you to just be thrown out on the streets. How about we say one thousand this time and see where that takes us?"

Jez took a deep breath and took Valentine's outstretched hand.

* * *

Jez entered the apartment. "I have this month's rent!" she called out. Quinn and Delos sat on the couch watching reruns of friends. Jez slapped down three hundred dollars onto the kitchen counter.

"How'd you get so much money so quickly?" Delos asked. Jez shrugged and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Who knew that Valentine Morgenstern was so generous?" Delos laughed.

"You did not just happen to run into Valentine Morgenstern on the way to the store! That's not possible." Quinn sighed and played the TV show.

For the rest of the night, he refused to look Jez in the eye.

* * *

Loneliness. That was what Raksha Keller felt when she entered the theater room. The room was full of twenty one other people but Keller still felt alone.

She silently walked over to the sound board. She kept calmly checking through the music as if nothing was wrong. Even then, she could feel Galen's stare: pitying or wistful, she couldn't tell.

"_Drink to the sun_

_We write to millions…"_

Keller rebuffed Iliana's attempts at conversation. She thought back on what Iliana had said before storming away: _Maybe if you were a little nicer, you wouldn't be so lonely!_

Keller wasn't lonely; she was alone. What was wrong with that?

"_You kill everyone_

_Around you…"_

Keller had grown up being tossed from foster home to foster home. She never settled down in one place because they all gave her back.

She had never learned what love really was so she rejected any love given to her. She might as well have killed the people who cared about her.

"_Save yourself from_

_From the ground you break_

_And the lives you take…"_

Keller was not someone who built things. She only built walls to keep herself in and to keep everyone out. Keller destroyed everything she became emotionally attached to.

She'd only ever saved herself when the ground around her came crumbling down. Anyone else who was there went down and never truly resurfaced.

"_I lock the door_

_Spinning the dust..."_

Closed doors were good. Locked doors were even better. Life had taught her to stay behind the doors, make no noise, and pretend that she didn't exist. Keller never wondered what was on the other side of those doors.

She didn't want to know and wondering hurt too much.

"_In a room_

_Still like the sun around you…"_

Keller was a selfish human being. She never cared for others. She saved herself when things got rough.

Galen and Hannah and Gillian had tried to break her walls and get inside but Keller just slammed the door in their faces.

She was not willing to risk her own heart to make someone else happy.

"_Don't like the space of_

_All our space of_

_And you're just become a word..."_

_Maybe if you were nicer, you wouldn't be so lonely!_

Keller wasn't lonely; she was alone. She'd shut the world out and she was happy like that. Maybe it was an existence spent alone but it was an existence spent safely.

Only recently had Keller started to doubt the sturdiness of her walls.

* * *

"_One night to be confused_

_One night to speed up truth_

_We had a promise made_

_Four hands and then away…"_

In a dreary apartment, a girl sneaks out while her roommates watch TV. She heads to a mansion where a wealthy businessman waits to give her the week's payment as was promised.

"_Both under influence_

_We had divine scent_

_To know what to say_

_Mind is a razor blade…"_

In a classroom, two students keep glancing at each other. There are undeniable sparks as the gray and blue eyes continually meet.

The two plan their next date while the new boy glares at the two, wishing for the girl to belong to him. He bides his time but he runs out of patience quickly.

"_To call for hands of above_

_To lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

_For me, no…"_

A blonde girl goes to work, eager to see her coworker who has easily stolen her heart. As she takes care of the animals, her thoughts stray to her sister who outnumbers her in many ways.

The dark haired sister wishes for a life like the others: peaceful, sweet, and sincere. However, the dark haired girl deals in secrets and lies.

She can never have that other life.

"_One night of magic rush_

_The start a simple touch_

_One night to push and scream_

_And then relief…"_

A boy tries unsuccessfully to see into his true love's mind. She'd never let him in, so he is forced to love from a distance.

He allows himself one night to feel the frustration that he has held in.

He sees her yet again and acknowledges, for the first time, how lonely they both must feel and takes comfort in that fact.

"_Ten days of perfect tunes_

_The colors red and blue_

_We had a promise made_

_We were in love…"_

The steady, earthy girl is in love. The cold ice prince is not. He ignores her. She keeps her love a secret. The girl can only wonder what it would be like if he loved her too.

He does of course. He'd just never admit it.

"_To call for hands of above_

_To lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

_For me, no…"_

A blonde boy sits alone in his bedroom, having rejected the company of his sisters. He wonders where he should go, who he should see, what he should do, to drive away his pain.

Lacking familial figures, the boy never had anyone to connect to.

His blue eyes are sad, though his attitude is bright and happy. Fake.

"_To call for hands of above_

_To lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough…"_

A dark-haired girl slips out of her apartment and heads to the streets where she will earn her nightly wage.

She never knew of her friend, desperately needing money, had taken on the same line of work just down the street.

"_And you, you knew the hands of the devil_

_And you, kept us awake with wolf teeth_

_Sharing different heartbeats_

_In one night…"_

A girl and a boy, one popular and one a shy outcast, spend the night together. Not romantically, but in friendship, in companionship.

They lie in the same bed, not touching, but close enough to hear the other's heartbeat. The hearts beat at different paces, reminding them how different they are from each other.

"_To call for hands of above_

_To lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

_For me, no…"_

These people all believe that they are strong enough to make it through the night and through another day. They are not.

"_To call for hands of above_

_To lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

_For me, no…"_

The crying will stop. Not the next day nor the days or weeks after that.

The fake smiles they wear are only Band-Aids. The personalities they have are made up of lies. Their attitudes are rollercoasters, some smoother than others.

They are all different.

They are unique, no matter how normal they want to seem.

* * *

**The A Team- Ed Sheeran**

**Low is A Height- Great Northern**

**Heartbeats- Jose Gonzalez**

**So, how'd you like it? Yes, the thing at the end is strange. I tried to make it clear who I was talking about.**

**I granted WonderYear's request for Jez to join Rashel's line of work. Your welcome. **

**If you have any requests or criticisms, leave them in a review or PM me. **

**(I'm also thinking about doing Ash's backstory next. What do you think?)**

**See you all later!**

**~Warrior**


	10. Keller's Alcohol Tolerance

"Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…"

Poppy's pleading continued as everyone in the theater room groaned and sighed and complained.

"It's the hottest party of the year!" she bargained. She was trying to get them all to go to Cory's annual "Before Spring Break" party.

"Okay! Then it's decided! We'll all meet at Thierry's mansion tomorrow night at 6!" Poppy clapped her hands and did a little dance as she ran off to show choir.

* * *

"Okay, today's challenge will be songs that empower you, inspire you, make people feel moved. The only thing is… I will pick who's going to compete today and when." Everyone groaned while Andi just smiled. Her green eyes scanned the rows of chairs before settling on one person.

"Galen Drache. Let's see… a good song for you?" Andi walked over and whispered something in his ear. "Sound good?" Galen nodded, albeit a little hesitantly.

"Keller, my darling…" Andi approached Keller and whispered in her ear. Keller sighed and slumped back in her chair.

"Can I just opt out?" Andi smiled and walked back to her chair at the front of the room. Andi's answer was a simple no. Keller groaned and slid down farther in her chair.

* * *

Passing period rolled around and, out in the courtyard, a crowd had gathered.

In the middle of the circle, standing on a table, was Galen Drache with a speaker at his feet. He looked a little nervous but pressed play anyways.

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else…"_

Keller peeked around the corner to watch his performance. He was a very good singer. Keller just didn't want to admit it.

"_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more…"_

Keller edged out farther into the courtyard just so she could see better. A girl had moved in front of her. Keller didn't_ really_ want to hear him sing.

"_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved…"_

Keller mentally cursed. More people had crowded Galen, making it harder for her to see. She walked out farther.

"_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore…"_

She was standing at the outer ring of the people circling Galen. Galen was staring off into space, not really looking at anything.

"_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want…" _

Keller had moved closer, her backpack being pressed up against her by the people behind her.

"_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved…"_

That was the point when Keller realized that Galen's eyes weren't staring. They were wandering as if trying to find someone.

"_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls…"_

Keller stood in place, refusing to go any further. She was about to be pushed right in front of him.

"_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved…"_

Keller made eye contact with Galen. She realized that Galen was looking for her. As soon as he saw Keller, he started singing to her. It would have been a romantic gesture.

"_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye."_

Keller turned and ran and she didn't look back. Galen sighed sadly, stepped off of the table, and walked away.

* * *

Someone's arms wrapped around Mare's waist.

"Hey, there, gorgeous. How are you today?" Mare chuckled and turned to see Jeremy Lovett.

"What are we doing in creative writing today?" Mare asked as she closed her locker.

"We're creatively writing." Mare scoffed and hit Jeremy's arm playfully.

"So, are you going to Cory's party tomorrow night?" Mare asked. Jeremy shrugged and said, "I might. I don't know yet. Do you have a date?" Mare shook her head making her dark hair sway back and forth.

"Well, then, I will meet you there and dance the night away with you." Mare laughed as she entered her classroom. "I'll see you later, Jeremy."

She missed the dark look on Jeremy's face as Hugh walked into the classroom.

* * *

"Okay, class. Today, you'll be writing things close to your heart. Write a letter to someone you've lost. It doesn't matter how old they are or how young you were when they left you. I'd like to see what you come up with."

Poppy sighed as she stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her. It seemed to stare her down as if daring her to write the letter.

This is how hers went:

_Dear Dad,_

_It's been a long time, hasn't it?_

_I know that you're not really dead. It just feels like you are sometimes. You left Mom and me a couple years back. I don't hate you for it. _

_Things must be pretty nice wherever you are, huh? _

_You remember James Rasmussen? Even when we were seven, you still called him "young man." Can you believe that it's been a whole nine years since he and I met? That's practically forever!_

_I got the part of Mademoiselle Thenadier in Les Miserables. How awesome is that? And the pain in my stomach is almost entirely gone._

_I love you. I hope to see you again soon._

_Love,_

_Poppy_

Poppy set her pencil down and looked around the classroom. She was surprised at the amount of people who looked sick or sad or angry.

She saw Morgead brush a tear away quickly. Keller had put her head in her hands. Jez had gone very pale as she moved her pen across the paper. Rashel looked grief stricken and let her tears fall freely. Quinn stared stonily at his paper with a couple of words written on it. That shouldn't have been happening.

Jez, Morgead, Rashel, Keller, Quinn…

Those people were fearless and strong.

They weren't supposed to cry. It was very sad to see fearless people cry.

* * *

_Dear Emma,_

_Did I ever tell you how sorry I am? Well, I'm really really sorry. _

_I shouldn't have been playing in the street._

_The truck driver should have seen you._

_I should be buried._

_Not you._

_-James_

James set his pencil down and looked at Poppy. Poppy wasn't looking at him though. She was looking at Morgead who had ducked his head and crossed his arms.

_That poor guy, _James thought.

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_Heaven must be nice. I guess I'll find out when I get up there._

_Guess what? Mark got a girlfriend! My younger brother got a girlfriend before I got a boyfriend. _

_It's been a while since I've thought about you. That's good right? I guess that we're all moving on. Claudine can never replace you though. _

_Have fun in heaven._

_~Mare_

Mare set her pen down and wiped away her single tear that traced its way down her cheek. Morgead, who sat next to her, was obviously trying not to cry.

She saw the words "Dear Mom," and decided not to read anymore. She had her own Mommy problems.

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_I really don't like you. I hope you know that. I also hope that you know how selfish and cruel it was of you to leave me, Jade, Kestrel, and Rowan with Hunter. _

_You're a pretty horrible mother._

_Ash_

Ash intended to send that letter to his mother. If he was lucky, his mother would reply to him through a secretary.

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_You left._

_You left and you never came back._

_Did you know who you were leaving behind? Did you care about me? _

_I was twelve. I couldn't possibly feed myself, go to school, pay the bills…_

_There was no one else there for me. I don't know how else to make you feel guilty._

_You left._

_Morgead _

Morgead turned to see Hannah staring at him, almost crying herself. He told her that he'd talk to her after class. She nodded, though uneasily, and went back to her own paper.

* * *

_Dear Timmy,_

_I told Mom that I'd look after you. _

_I didn't. _

_I couldn't._

_I'm sorry._

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_Rashel_

Rashel stood up and slammed her paper down on the teacher's desk. The paper had small circular depressions where her tears had fallen. Rashel walked out of the classroom and down the hallway.

She didn't make it very far before she leaned against the wall and slid down. Rashel let her legs splay out messily in front of her. She made no attempt to stifle her sobs.

* * *

_Dove,_

_I'm sorry._

_-Quinn_

Quinn stared at his paper.

He'd wanted to write more. He just couldn't. He'd wanted to follow Rashel. He'd wanted to save his mother.

His life was full of wants.

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_Hi. How are you? I'm okay… I guess. How's mom? Good? Good._

_Remember when you taught me how play baseball? _

_Well, I saw a little girl in the park yesterday._

_Her older brothers wouldn't let her play baseball with them, so I played with her. I taught her how to throw a curveball and a fastball. Then I walked up to the boys and asked if she could play. They still said no. The little girl started to shout at them. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen. I took her for a ride on my motorcycle. That cheered her up. Iona, the little girl, wanted me to drive her home and so I did. _

_You know what the saddest thing about that was?_

_Her dad wasn't around to watch her learn these things._

_I wish you were here now, daddy._

_I miss you,_

_Jezebel_

Jez set her pen down and smiled a little at the memories of her father. He was nice.

She wondered if Iona remembered her dad and whether or not he was nice.

* * *

_Mom:_

_I guess that I should be happy._

_I'm not a teen mom. I don't do drugs. I keep my grades up. _

_Did you do those things? Are you dead or alive? Were you adopted like me? _

_I got kicked out of another foster family. They didn't like me being around their little ones._

_When I take all things into consideration, I'm kind of glad that I don't know you._

_After all, you did leave me in a cardboard box in a parking lot._

_Keller_

Keller had put her head in her hands and let her fall around her face to mask her emotions. Her thoughts consisted of: _Did I just write that? I just wrote that. Do I want to know the answers to these questions? If I didn't, I wouldn't write them down, right?_

All Keller wanted to do was curl up into a little ball and cry but she didn't. She handed in her paper with her head held high and kept her dignity as she returned to her seat.

* * *

The aftermath of the letters wasn't pretty.

Rashel went to her room and ditched the rest of her classes.

Keller continued her day as normal but with information hidden away in a place so deep that no one could reach it.

Mare felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes every once in a while but managed to keep them down.

Poppy felt weightless except for the pain in her stomach that brought her down every now and then.

James was sad but Poppy was happy so he tried to put on a brave face.

Ash didn't talk to anybody for the rest of the day.

Hannah approached Morgead as the bell rang, signifying the start of next period. She didn't care that she was going to be late. Hannah pulled Morgead into a tight hug. His body shook with the force of silent sobs that made the empty hallway seem emptier.

Quinn was about ready to bite everyone's heads off.

Jez was sad but she would remember the front yard of her house, the worn baseball glove, and Iona and everything would be okay again.

* * *

Keller stepped up onto a table during lunchtime. She sighed as the music started, wishing that she couldn't fell the intensity of green-golden eyes on her.

"_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?"_

Not many people swarmed her as they had Galen but there was enough to cause a general interest.

"_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper…"_

Keller saw familiar faces in the crowd. Mare and Hannah smiled at her. Ash gave her a thumbs up and Maggie clapped a couple of times.

"_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet…"_

More people had gathered but a lot kept their distance. Not a lot of people liked the outcast girl with the strange attitude.

"_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper…"_

Galen had gotten closer to Keller, close enough that if he took three more steps, he could touch her. It made her slightly uncomfortable.

"_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear_

_Yeah, oh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here…"_

Keller didn't know if she could hit the note coming up. Her voice was solidly alto. The sight of Ash, Maggie, Hannah, Mare, and even Galen comforted her though.

"_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Oh Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper…"_

Keller was filled with sense of pride. She hit the note, attracted a crowd of people, and had the support of her friends.

"_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper…"_

_Wait, friends?_

Keller blushed slightly and got down off of the table. She shoved past everybody and ran out of the cafeteria. On the way to her dorm, she passed Poppy who shouted: "Hey, Keller! You're coming to the party tomorrow right?" Keller ran into her room and collapsed on her bed. She had considered Ash, Maggie, Mare, Hannah, and Galen as friends.

She was proud of herself. Her despair was gone. She was happy.

"I'm going insane," Keller announced to the air. "I'm totally going insane."

* * *

The next day was uneventful. No one spoke about creative writing and no one spoke about Keller's performance.

Poppy squealed as six rolled around. She took a cab to Thierry's mansion. He answered the door and looked shocked.

"What, you didn't think that I'd actually show up?" Poppy smiled and pushed her way into the mansion. She whistled appreciatively.

"Nice place you got here." Poppy was dressed in a black tank top with a pair of white skinny jeans and a pair of black heels to make her seem taller.

"You look very nice, Poppy," Thierry said. Poppy settled down onto the white couch.

"You do realize that you and I have never had a conversation, much less been in a room alone together?" Poppy asked. Thierry nodded. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with a pair of loose jeans and black sneakers. The doorbell rang and Poppy got up to get it. Eric and James were standing there, glaring at each other.

"Hey, guys! Come on in!" Poppy grabbed James's arm and dragged him inside. James was dressed in a blue t-shirt with darker jeans. Eric was wearing a red sweatshirt that set off his green eyes and washed out jeans.

"You guys have it so easy. All you have to do to get ready for a party is put on a different pair of jeans or cargo shorts. How easy do you think it was to put on this outfit?" Poppy exclaimed. James rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Sorry about her," he told Thierry jokingly. It was about another ten minutes before the doorbell rang again.

Blaise stood there with Thea behind her. Blaise was wearing something that was supposed to resemble a pink dress and white Jessica Simpson heels. Her makeup was done elaborately. Thea wore a green flattering shirt and a pair of jean shorts with black ballet flats. She wore no makeup. Blaise walked inside and, when no one complimented her outfit, asked, "Don't I look nice?" Eric smiled, merely being polite, and said, "Pink is definitely your color, Blaise." Blaise smiled triumphantly and looked back at Thea.

"That's so kind of you to say!" Thea ducked her head slightly and sat down next to Poppy. There was small talk (mostly from Blaise) when the doorbell rang again. It was a bigger party that time.

Ash, Kestrel, Jade, Mark, Mare, Gillian, Quinn, Rashel, David, and Galen stood at the door.

Kestrel wore a golden dress to match her hair. Jade was wearing a white tank top with pink shorts and Mark was wearing a button up shirt open over a black t-shirt. Gillian was wearing a purple and black dress that clung to her skin with a pair of black heels.

"Jill, you look nice," Blaise said acidly. Gillian smiled and sat down next to Thea. Mare wore a mini skirt and a sleeveless white top. Rashel wore a black cropped leather jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans, tall heels, and a black tank top.

"Are we just going to stand here or are we going inside?" Rashel asked the crowd of people in front of her. She shoved her way through and walked inside. David wore a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Ash wore a form fitting white t-shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged his legs. Galen was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeved pushed up to his elbows.

"Galen!" Blaise cried upon seeing him.

"Come and sit with me!" Blaise got up and grabbed his arm, pulling him to sit with her. Quinn regarded Blaise coldly and rolled his eyes before sitting down next to Gillian, wrinkling his leather jacket. The door slammed open revealing Jez and Morgead, with Maggie, Hannah, and Delos behind them.

"Doesn't anybody answer the door?" Jez asked while tossing her fiery red hair back. Her hair clashed with her dark blue halter top and her neon red skinny jeans. Morgead wore all black, AKA his normal clothes. Maggie had her hair pinned back with a yellow bow. Her long sleeved shirt was white and her high waisted shorts were yellow. Delos wore a blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Hannah wore a pretty white dress that went down to her knees. "Okay, is everyone here?" Poppy asked. After a quick head count, she gasped.

"Keller isn't here!" The doorbell rang and Poppy skipped over to open the door. Keller stood there in a mismatched tank top and a pair of shorts. Her hair was messy and the bags under her eyes were evident. She held up an iPhone.

"Mare left this in the theater room." Gillian, Mare, Maggie, and Poppy smiled at each other and then at Keller.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" The four girls grabbed Keller and hauled her upstairs.

* * *

Half an hour, four straightener burns, two chipped nails, eight bite marks, a tube of lipstick, and an empty closet later, Keller was ready for a party. She had an off the shoulder black shirt that had a leopard print heart on it, a pair of jeans shorts, and a pair of tall black heels. Her lips were bright red and her eyes were accentuated by gray eyeshadow to match her irises.

"I don't do parties," Keller growled.

"Well, you do now!" Poppy squealed. Maggie was still nursing a small burn on her forearm as she walked downstairs.

"May we present… Raksha Keller!" Keller marched downstairs and out the door.

"Let's go! Limo's here!" she shouted.

* * *

Once at Macon the Wallet's mansion, everyone piled out of the limo. Poppy squealed.

"I love this song! Let's go!" She grabbed James's arm and tugged him into the crowd. The rest of the group dispersed and Rashel was left standing there, uncertain of where to go. Gillian, Hannah, Maggie, Mare, Keller, Galen, Ash, and Delos turned to see her alone in front of the house.

"Come on!" Gillian ran up and grabbed Rashel's arm, pulling her into the fray of dancing bodies.

"Have some of this," Ash said, handing her a cup full of brown liquid. Rashel tentatively took a sip. The bitter taste was welcome to Rashel's tastebuds. She eagerly drank the rest of the cup as a new song started playing.

"Hey, guys! Keller challenged Blaise to a drinking contest!"

_Wow, twenty minutes into the party and people are already drinking shots, _Rashel noted dimly. Keller and Blaise sat at the bar with forty shot glasses in front of them, all filled with a clear liquid.

"And… go!" Keller's hand shot out and grabbed a glass. She'd moved onto her second one after Blaise had just finished her first. Blaise was swaying slightly by her tenth. Keller was on her twelfth and still going strong. Blaise had practically fallen out of her stool on her eighteenth. Keller looked at Blaise and then at the last two shots. Keller downed them both and set down the glasses with a slam. As she got off of the bar stool, people cheered her on.

"What was in those glasses?" Gillian shouted over the music.

"I don't know, but it wasn't easy for Blaise to handle," Keller sounded quite proud but quite sober.

Cory ran over to Keller gushing about how awesome her drinking skills were. The alcohol was starting to take an effect on Keller's brain. She needed to think of a way to shut Cory up so she did the simplest thing. She kissed him.

"Come on, let's dance!" Keller shouted, dragging the ecstatic party boy to the dance floor.

* * *

**She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5**

**Skyscraper- Demi Lovato**

**No, there's no Backstory in this chapter. There will be in the next one.**

**Who knew that Keller has a alcohol tolerance of steel? Who knew that she'd kiss Cory? I don't think that I saw that coming.**

**Don't worry, Ash hasn't been forgotten. Maggie and Delos haven't been forgotten. Les Miserables hasn't been forgotten. I've remembered everything.**

**I might not be posting as often now. Solo and ensemble contest, pop show, spring festival, and I'm writing a screenplay for Secret Vampire as a side project.**

**Don't forget about me.**

**~Warrior**


	11. Backstory: Hannah and Morgead

Keller had eventually stopped dancing with Corey and was sitting on the couch with Rashel. They were both holding glasses of unknown liquids and laughing about something.

"I guess they're funny drunks." Thea looked to her left where Ash Redfern sat.

"There are different types of drunk people?" Thea asked skeptically. Ash nodded slowly.

"See, there are about six types of drunk people. There are the silly drunks like Rashel and Keller. Then there are the emotional drunks like Blaise." Blaise was sitting at the makeshift bar with her head in her hands. She was obviously sobbing when ten minutes pervious to that, she had been laughing.

"There are also the tired drunks like Jez." Jez was asleep in a corner where no one payed attention to her.

"And then there are the angry drunk people like Macon and Corey." The two had gotten into a fight and were torn apart by Galen and James.

"There's also the sexual predator drunk which applies to a lot of people." Thea could count eight people in the room who were making out.

"What's the last one?" Thea asked. Ash just chuckled.

"That is the 'I must expose my flesh!' drunk." Thea laughed loudly.

"Which one are you?" Ash shrugged his shoulders. "I may or may not be the last one." Thea kept giggling shocked at how intoxicated Ash was.

"Wanna dance?"

* * *

Maggie sat alone at the bar. "Can I buy the beautiful lady a drink?" someone asked. Maggie turned to see Quinn.

"Sure. It's not a real bar though. You just go around the counter and grab whatever's there." Quinn smiled and said, "I know. I was just trying to be gentlemanly and make you swoon."

"Consider me swooning." Quinn opened two beers and passed one to Maggie.

"So why are you here? I thought that you had the hots for Rashel." Quinn almost spewed alcohol everywhere.

"What? No. No! She's just a friend; she's hanging out with Keller." Maggie smiled knowingly and took a swig out of her bottle.

"So why are you here talking to me?" Quinn smiled sadly.

"Sharing a drink that we call 'Loneliness' is better than drinking alone." Maggie smiled again.

* * *

The music seemed to vibrate the structure of the house. James could feel it through the grass beneath his sneakers. Someone bumped into him as they passed. Eric Ross look at James with hate filled eyes. It was very hard for Eric to hate anyone; James was an exception.

It was a long story…

"_Weep for yourself, my man,_

_You'll never be what is in your heart_

_Weep Little Lion Man,_

_You're not as brave as you were at the start_

_Rate yourself and rake yourself,_

_Take all the courage you have left_

_Wasted on fixing all the problems _

_That you made in your own head…"_

As all stories do, it starts with a girl. But not that kind of girl. This girl was Eric's sister, Rosamund.

"_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really messed it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Didn't I, my..."_

Rosamund was just getting into middle school. James had a little brother just a year older than Rosamund.

They never talked because they were on the opposite ends of the social ladder.

Rosamund was not popular; Michael was.

"_Tremble for yourself, my man,_

_You know that you have seen this all before_

_Tremble Little Lion Man,_

_You'll never settle any of your scores_

_Your grace is wasted in your face,_

_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_

_Now learn from your mother or else spend your days _

_Biting your own neck…"_

James and Eric were in the eighth grade and were closer than brothers. When Michael decided to start talking to Rosamund, she was ecstatic.

She'd seen Michael a few times when she and Eric went to visit James. Eric had seen what happened when Rosamund got really happy; her world crashed.

"_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really messed it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear? _

_Didn't I, my dear?"_

Michael and Rosamund had been hanging out and having fun together. One day, when Michael was taking Rosamund to the movies. He didn't show. Which would have been fine if it wasn't the fifth time that he'd bailed on Rosamund.

"_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really messed it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear? _

_Didn't I, my dear?"_

Eric confronted James about it.

"It was just a joke! She's a loser anyways!" Of course Eric would get mad. Throughout the years, Rosamund had been bullied and teased and battered by Michael and his friends.

"_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really messed it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear? _

_Didn't I, my dear?"_

"What's the worst that seventh graders can do? Scribble on her drawings in art class?" That wasn't the worst thing, not by far. James did absolutely nothing, not even when Rosamund showed him her bruises. Now, the Ross siblings had absolute hate towards the Rasmussen brothers, even though the bullying had stopped.

The only actions that James and Eric took were hateful glares and spiteful words.

* * *

Keller sat against the red hallway wall.

"So, how's your liver of steel?" someone teased. Galen slid down next to Keller. In her pale hand, Keller dangled a bottle. She tossed down the hallway forcefully.

"It'll take a lot more than that to get me drunk enough to kiss Corey more than once." Galen chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"So… status report?" Galen thought back to the living room that had been turned into a dance floor.

"James was outside on the front lawn with Poppy, Mare was off dancing with whatshisface…"

"Blonde or brunette?" Galen looked down at Keller in surprise. Keller actually knew details about someone's love life.

"Blonde."

"Hugh Davis." Galen was more surprised at the fact that Hugh Davis was at the party.

"Okay… Ash and Thea were dancing together. Weird, right? Eric was carrying Jez out of the corner, Blaise was crying at the bar, Maggie and Quinn were sitting with each other and I haven't seen anyone else lately." Keller nodded slowly, trying to understand the information through the foggy haze that clouded her mind. Galen grabbed Keller's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, they have a karaoke machine." Galen towed Keller behind him into the living room. The boy ran up to the karaoke machine and turned on a track. The sound of guitar flowed throughout the room. Galen smiled at Keller and handed her a microphone.

**Keller: **_"That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I can't stand you_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile?_

_Can I not like you for a while?"_

**Galen: **_"But you won't let me_

_You upset me girl_

_And then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget that I was upset_

_Can't remember what you did…"_

Keller grinned inwardly at the song choice. On the outside, she just sang the song with a blank face. Galen was smiling brightly and kept trying to catch Keller's eye.

**Keller: **_"But I hate it..._

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long that's wrong…"_

**Galen: **_"But I hate it..._

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't want to fuss and fight no more_

_Said I despise that I adore you…"_

**Keller: **_"And I hate how much I love you boy _

_I can't stand how much I need you _

_And I hate how much I love you boy _

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so…"_

**Galen: **_"You completely know the power that you have_

_The only one makes me laugh_

**Keller: **_"Said it's not fair_

_How you take advantage of the fact_

_That I... love you beyond the reason why_

_And it just ain't right!"_

Galen wondered if Keller really did like him and if she was just hiding it. If she was, she was a very good actor.

**Galen: **_"And I hate how much I love you girl_

_I can't stand how much I need you (yeah...)_

_And I hate how much I love you girl_

_But I just can't let you go_

_But I hate that I love you so…"_

**Both: **_"One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

**Keller: **_"That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)_

_That's how much I need you _

_That's how much I love you _

_As much as I need you_

_And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no...)_

_And I hate that I love you so…"_

**Both: **_"And I hate that I love you so... so..."_

They ended the song much closer to each other than Keller had intended. And so, Keller and Galen had their second kiss that tasted of whiskey and strawberries (probably from Keller's lip gloss).

* * *

The next day in theater, everyone was thoroughly awkward and quiet. Poppy decided to break the silence.

"So… did everyone enjoy the party?" Ash groaned and thumped his head down on a table. Keller glared at Poppy with such force that it could turn Medusa to stone. Rashel sighed walked into the auditorium. Galen walked in and brushed shoulders with Keller. They both turned pink and averted their gazes.

"Is that a no?"

* * *

Mary-Lynnette had left the party early to go and see a movie with Jeremy. They saw The Man of Steel and, while Mary-Lynnette didn't seem to particularly enjoy it, Jeremy had a good time and that was all that mattered. As they were walking out of the theater at 1 AM, some guy started flirting with Mary-Lynnette. She had to physically pull Jeremy away from the other boy.

"It's okay. He's just an idiot," she commented as they approached Mare's old beat up car. Mare turned to Jeremy and said, "I'm sorry about pulling you away. You just looked like you were going to kill him." Jeremy leaned up against the car with a dark look on his face. His brown eyes got steely.

"I just don't want anyone taking you away from me," he said quietly, almost apprehensively.

"Don't worry about that. I'll always be here." Jeremy looked at her again with that scary look in his eyes.

"Always?"

"Always." Jeremy began to move towards Mare but thought better of it and walked to the passenger side, ready to go home.

* * *

Ash snapped his fingers in front of Mary-Lynnette's face.

"Hey, Mare. You were off in space. You okay?" he asked. Mare's blue eyes turned towards his and she nodded uneasily before going back to her makeup box. Ash was about to turn away when Mare stopped him.

"Um, Ash… what do you make of this?" She pulled a piece of paper out of her box and handed it to him. In messy handwriting, there were four words:

_Remember, you said always._

"Well, it's pretty creepy and ominous. Why?" Mare bit her lip and took the note back.

"Nothing. It has to be some weird coincidence." Ash raised an eyebrow and sat down.

"I don't believe in coincidences. Now, sit down and tell Uncle Ash why it weird." Mare rolled her eyes but complied. She told her story about the previous night. "Jeremy just wanted to know that I'd always be there for him. He made me keep saying it all the way back to his house and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… you stayed the night at his house?" Ash asked worriedly. Mare looked at him like he had grown another head.

"No. Of course not. But he's gotten… oh, I don't know… _possessive_ lately," Mare said. Ash nodded before declaring that Jeremy was insane. Mare scoffed and rolled her eyes before turning her back on Ash.

"No, just hear me out! When did this note 'appear'?" Mare bit her lip but answered the question.

"It was in my locker after Hugh walked me there. I didn't show it to him." Ash nodded thoughtfully before Delos called him for a sound check.

"You have to tell me more, okay? Tell me after school at Taki's **(If any of you can get this reference, I will love you forever)**, 5:00!" Mare couldn't protest because, by that point, he was gone.

* * *

"Hey, Miss Andi has been out lately. Did you notice that?" Hannah asked her best friend as they walked to English.

"Not really. I haven't been going to show choir. Is it still boring?" Hannah snorted and shoved her friend into a row of lockers.

"Wow, Hannah! I've never seen you so violent! That actually kind of hurt my chest." Hannah rolled her bright gray eyes.

"Right, Morgead. Come on, we're gonna be late."

"_Taking over this town they should worry,  
But these problems aside I think I taught you well.  
That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run.  
That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run…"_

Morgead and Hannah raced each other to class, laughing the entire way. It reminded Hannah of the way they used to when they were younger. The two met during freshman year.

They were both new to Vegas: Morgead had moved in June, Hannah moved a week before school began. They adjusted surprisingly well.

"_And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,  
Looking down on these bright blue city lights.  
And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait.  
We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay…"_

The first day was when Hannah met Morgead. She noticed him as a scary boy with piercing green eyes. He noticed her as a girl with a pretty face with her cool birthmark.

They were put next to each other in the seating chart. Morgead seemed to have no intention of talking before Hannah stuck out her hand and introduced herself.

"_Howling ghosts – they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a Lionheart.  
A Lionheart…"_

After that first day, Hannah would always start the conversations. Then one day she showed up at his locker.

"Hi, Morgead!"

"Hi, Hannah." He knew that it shouldn't bug him, but her attitude did. She was so happy all the time.

"Why are you so happy all the time?" He didn't mean to ask her that. It just slipped out.

"Well, why are you so sad all the time?"

"_His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly  
Past the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind.  
Though far away, though far away, though far away_

_We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same…"_

By the end of freshman year, Morgead was more confident and happy than he'd ever been in the past two years. Hannah had the running joke of calling him "King" from when Hannah had convinced him to dress as one for Halloween. She, of course, had been a princess (Even though she hated princesses).

That summer she'd learned an interesting word.

"_Howling ghosts – they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a Lionheart.  
And in the sea that's painted black,  
Creatures lurk below the deck  
But you're a king and I'm a Lionheart…"_

"Lionheart" was an interesting term in itself but what it meant was even more interesting. A Lionheart was a person who showed exemplary courage or bravery. Hannah never really thought of herself that way, but Morgead apparently thought so.

"_And as the world comes to an end  
I'll be here to hold your hand  
'Cause you're my king and I'm your Lionheart.  
A Lionheart…"_

One day, Hannah had gone to visit Morgead at his apartment. But that day, a burglar had decided the apartment as his target. They heard a loud crash and the two fifteen year olds ran into the hall closet.

"What if he searches in here?" Morgead asked Hannah. Hannah just grabbed a baseball bat (convenient placing, Morgead) and motioned for Morgead to stay in the closet. He heard grunts and glass smashing.

When he walked out, the burglar was unconscious and a picture of his mom was on the ground, broken.

"_Howling ghosts – they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear_

_But you're a king and I'm a Lionheart.  
And in the sea that's painted black,  
Creatures lurk below the deck  
But you're a king and I'm a Lionheart.  
A Lionheart…"_

Hannah had asked who the woman in the photo was. Morgead never told her or told her why he was so sad all the time or why he lived alone.

But Hannah would always be there for her king and Morgead would always need his Lionheart. It became official one day after school. Hannah finished up her explanation.

"King and Lionheart."

"Yeah, that has a nice ring to it. I like it."

Perfect.

* * *

**This chapter is done! I realized how long it's been since I updated and I'm SUPER sorry. It's not like a lot of you will read this chapter anyways. **

**You thought that this chapter's Backstory was going to be Ash, didn't you? Yep. I know. Give it a second to sink in.**

**I haven't done Ash's or Mare's Backstories yet but be patient. Alright, that's really all I have to say. **

**FAQ:**

**When will we see more Rashel/Quinn?**

**In time.**

**Why's Jeremy so weird?**

**Because I made him that way because he can't be a werewolf.**

**Why do make such weird friendships?**

**Because these are characters that I want to see a bromance with.**

**We haven't seen Jez in a while. Is she okay?**

**Yes, she's fine.**

**When are they going to go to the dance and perform Les Mis?**

**At the end. Bear with me.**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**~Warrior**


End file.
